


Stitch Meets the Ninja Turtles

by dondena



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dondena/pseuds/dondena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover. Stitch is stolen from his home in Hawaii and being brought to New York until he escapes and meets our green shelled heroes. Will the turtles help Stitch to get back to Hawaii?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dr. Drakeen was wanting some sort of revenge on the little blue alien that had humiliated him. He was often a villain who fought Kim Possible. But he wasn't dealing with her now. If he had captured that little blue furball, he could do it again. 

Drakeen had a plan to recapture Stitch in the same air transport that he had used before, but this time, he would take the alien much further away. To not even a place where Kim's people would find him. New York. 

\---

Stitch was enjoying the good life. He played with his best friend, Lilo, a little girl just about every day. Their experimental cousin catching days were over with. But with Stitch being an adult too, he also had real love on his mind too. With Angel, a female cousin that almost looked like him, but pink and female. 

Stitch's creator, Jumba, a four eyed alien, just went on making up experiments to try there on Earth. He was a genius. He preferred 'evil' genius though. 

Pleakley, a one eyed skinny noodle looking alien, mostly kept house and cooked the many meals. 

Together, the aliens of the house were responsible for taking care of Lilo. 

Nani, Lilo's older sister, was working most of the time, just to make sure they would have money to keep the house and have food to eat. Then there was the rare occasion when she would have a date with David, her boyfriend. 

Nani normally liked Lilo to be inside after dark, but tonight was an exception. Lilo and Stitch were away from the house, playing hide and seek again. This way, they wouldn't hear Nani yelling, but there would be plenty of that when they returned. 

Drakeen had been watching from the sky for days. He knew the little thing could climb trees, but he was ready for him. Now he just needed to nab him. 

Stitch climbed a tree to hide from his friend. She'd never find him up here. Plus she couldn't climb. 

Lilo had just finished counting to a certain number and went looking. But her blue friend still didn't get the concept of hide and seek. He revealed himself to her. 

"Stitch! You don't tell me where you are!" Lilo shouted up at him. "That defeats the whole point of the game!" 

"Sorry. Stitch try again." He said. 

But just as Lilo was getting ready to cover her eyes so he could find another place to hide, a flying transport came by and snatched Stitch right up! "Stitch!" Lilo cried out. She tried running after it, but it was no use. The only hope was the spaceship Jumba owned. 

Lilo went back to the house to get help. 

\---

In the flyer, Stitch had put up little of a struggle since he had been ill prepared for the snatch up. His arms had been immediately placed into the heavy metal shackles. He couldn't move now. "Get comfy, my friend. This time, you're going to where no one will ever find you." Drakeen sneered at Stitch. 

Stitch growled and struggled, though he couldn't get out of the shackles. He would soon find out where he was going. 

\---

Back at the house, Nani was furious that her 8 year old sister had been out when she wasn't supposed to be. 

"I had Stitch with me, but then he was snatched up by a flying machine!" Lilo exclaimed. "It's the truth!" 

"I'm sure Stitch can take care of himself. If he isn't back by afternoon tomorrow, then we'll start searching." Nani said. 

"Stitch could need us right now!" Lilo shouted at her sister. Nani never seemed to listen. All she ever seemed to do was get cranky and say no to everything. She often cared more about her job than her sister to really listen. 

\---

It seemed like too long a flight for Stitch, though he growled and struggled in the shackles, he knew he wasn't getting anywhere. This had been built by Dr. Drakeen, but they had tracking tools inside. But the details to make it as strong as it was to hold him still had been given to him by the evil space gerbil, Hamsterviel. 

Hamsterviel sure had had plans to want to dominate the galactic empire so badly. But Stitch and his cousins, and Lilo had helped put a stop to that. He wasn't going to get out any time soon, they hoped. He had caused them worries for over 3 years. 

It had been several hours now, and this plane was now nearing New York. 

"We are nearing the landing spot. Here, your friends won't be able to find you this time. Not even Kim Possible!" Drakeen laughed. 

Stitch didn't like the sound of that. He wanted to go back to Hawaii. But that was just not going to happen.

When the little plane was about 300 feet closer to landing, something got caught in the engine, maybe a bird. It was daytime now, so birds were up and active. The side of the plane caught fire. 

"Something's wrong in the engine!" Drakeen complained. "We're going down!" 

Stitch almost panicked, but he knew he wouldn't die. He was virtually indestructible. He had fallen over 1,000 feet back to Earth before such as on his first rescue mission to rescue Lilo from Gantu's ship. He hadn't been seriously hurt, but he had fallen unconscious for a small time. 

The plane came down faster and faster. And eventually, it crashed close to an airport, but in the grassy area. Authorities were alerted to the crash. 

Stitch had done as best he could to prepare for impact. But now, he was on ground again. He was now free of the shackles. His head hurt a little, but he was otherwise just fine. He crawled out of the wreck. He was just glad that the plane hadn't landed in water. He would drown in water. 

He rubbed his head, but was now hearing the sirens. He didn't see Drakeen anywhere and was sure he was dead. But now he just needed to get out of here before he was seen. Stitch took off for the big city.


	2. Chapter 2

Lilo had taught Stitch manners for a long time to be well behaved in a city. The only thing he still wouldn't tolerate would be dogs trying to sniff his butt. He didn't know where he was, so even though he would play the dog role still, but he wanted to avoid the strangers. He would stick to the rooftops for now.

His speed had gotten him away from the crash sight before he had been seen.

As he walked through the city, he saw that it was HUGE! Even bigger than Honolulu!

Later in the day, after all the walking and jumping about, his stomach began to growl. Now where was he going to get some food?

Then his nose picked up a smell. It smelled like hot dogs! He ran to the source. He looked over the edge of the building. He scaled the building. The man selling them looked nice.

Stitch made his way over to the man and made himself look as really cute as possible. He pawed gently on the man's leg. He panted like a dog.

The man was confused at what he was looking at, but it was acting like a dog, begging for food. It looked more like a blue koala with rabbit's ears.

"Uh, you a nice boy?" The man asked. This one didn't mind animals. Though he didn't give his food to stray animals often, but this creature had the softest, cutest eyes. He couldn't refuse.

"Bark!" Stitch said. He wagged his tail and smiled, with his tongue hanging out.

"Oh, how could I refuse that. You are so cute. Here you go, boy." The man gave Stitch a hot dog.

Stitch had it devoured in less than a minute. Then he put on the show again.

"I can't give you all my hot dogs, boy. Run along home." He said.

Stitch was too hungry. He growled and jumped onto the stand, frightening some people out of their wits, including the man.

He tore open the top and began eating to his heart's desire. He stuffed himself until it was gone. Then he took off. The humans had been too scared to go near him. Stitch had tried to be nice, but if he didn't get food his way, at times, he would take it by force. All those hot dogs would last him the rest of the day.

He went on through the city, trying to find a safe place to rest.

…

Down in the sewers, the ninja turtles that protected the city were resting for the day, but would get up tonight.

At dusk, they all got up and began training. Leo pushing his bros to work their hardest. Master Splinter wasn't far behind him.

After training, Mikey went to watch some TV. It was immediately on the news.

The news was reporting live on the plane crash at the airport. "Hey guys. You need to see this." Mikey said.

His family heard him and they came over to see what was going on. "A plane crashed earlier today at the airport." Mikey said.

"A body of a dark skinned man has been recovered from the plane, but no survivors." The woman reporter said. "And it almost looks like there had been something else on board, but it too, has not survived."

"Poor guy." Don said.

"I wonder what caused it to go down in the first place." Leo commented.

"Who cares. It ain't our problem." Raph said. "Long as it was no one we knew." Then he went to the dojo to beat on his punching bag.

Leo didn't know what to think, except bad for the victim. Don just went back to his lab. Splinter went to meditate. Mikey went on watching TV.

But later, Mikey went into Don's lab to tell him something. "I'm busy right now Mikey!" Don scolded.

"Dinner's ready." Mikey said.

"Yeah whatever." Don hadn't heard him. He was too busy on his project.

Then Mikey thought of something that would stir things up a bit. He pushed over some of Don's glass beakers.

The glass hitting the floor and shattering jumped Don right out of his shell. Luckily, there had been nothing in the beakers.

"That's it Mikey! Get out! You're lucky there was nothing in those, or you would be in much worse trouble!" Don shouted at Mikey.

The baby bro knew his bro was mad at him.

Leo and Raph came running when they heard Don's shouts.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"Mikey broke some of my glass beakers! I'm busy right now and I mean it! Just leave me alone!" Don said, and he pushed Mikey out the door and slammed it shut.

"You should have more respect for Don's stuff." Leo said.

"And ours too." Raph added. "When are you going to stop breaking our things?"

Mikey shrugged.

"They have a point Michelangelo." Splinter said, now joining them. "You need to have more respect for your brothers' things. They have for yours."

"I'm sorry ok." Mikey said.

"Sometimes sorry isn't enough." Leo said. He crossed his arms over his chest.

Mikey looked at Raph and Splinter, but didn't find the support he wanted. "There was nothing in them. I was just trying to get Don's attention was all." He explained.

"But that only made him blow up at you. It's time you just stayed out of Don's way for awhile." Leo said.

"And I said I was sorry." Mikey said.

The rest of the family went to dinner, but Mikey couldn't eat now. He had only eaten a few bites when he got up. "Sorry guys, but I've got to get some air."

Leo felt guilty, but Mikey needed to think about what he had done. Raph was glad he was gone. So they could have a break from him. They said nothing else.

...

It was now well after dark. Mikey was running along the rooftops, getting his nightly air. He loved being a ninja, and a turtle.

It wasn't long before he heard some female screaming, and he went to check it out.

Some Purple Dragon thugs had a blond woman cornered in a back alley. No where to run or hide. They were tugging at her clothes and they already had her purse, digging in it to get her money. There were 6 men.

"These guys never learn." Mikey said, and he jumped down with his nunchucks withdrawn.

"That's no way to treat a lady." Mikey said in a loud voice.

"Mind your own business Punk!"

"I said to leave her alone!" Mikey then began to fight. He distracted them long enough for the woman to run away, but now, Mikey was in deep trouble.

More Dragons appeared on the scene. About 5 more. And being led by none other than Hun.

"Hun!" Mikey said.

"What are we going to do with the freak, Boss?" A Dragon asked.

"We take him as bait for the other freaks!" Hun replied. He had that ugly, evil grin on his face. "This one is the loud mouthed one. Get him!"

Mikey kept on fighting until he was nearly worn out. He wasn't going down without a fight. But his weapons had now been knocked away.

Mikey was panting hard and he was now looking up at his would-be captors. Hun was just about to hit him in the head when suddenly, something attacked Hun!

It was so small, it all happened so fast. Hun went down easily. The wind was knocked out of him. Then, the whatever rolled into a ball and went right through the rest of the Purple Dragons. They too all went down like bowling pins. They all cried out in pain.

Then Stitch unrolled himself and growled at them. Mikey couldn't believe what he was seeing. Something so small had just taken Hun and the Purple Dragons out!

The humans were now sore, but they got up to continue to get their turtle prize. But Stitch attacked again. This time, he threw Hun into a brick building across the street!

Mikey's jaw dropped.

When the others saw their leader taken out like that, they chickened out and ran away. Stitch chased a few off, but didn't chase them far.

Mikey was still in shock at the creature he had seen, how strong it was. But now the creature was coming back to him! Mikey tensed.


	3. Chapter 3

The little creature that had attacked Hun and his Purple Dragons was still approaching Mikey. Mikey had pulled himself back into the wall, concerned that the creature would harm him too. He was scared.

"Nice creature. Don't hurt me, please." Mikey whined. He held his hands in front of his face.

"Not hurt you." Stitch said.

Mikey opened his eyes. He looked at the creature.

"You turtle?" The thing asked.

"Yes. I am. And what are you?" Mikey asked. He was still afraid.

"Meega alien." Stitch said.

"Huh?" The turtle said.

"Alien experiment." Stitch said. " I pretend to be dog to protect myself."

"A dog? You look nothing like a dog."

"Know. Earth disguise." Stitch's English was a little broken up. But he could speak good English sometimes.

"Ok. Let's get out of here then." Mikey suggested and Stitch was happy to follow. They both got to the rooftops. Stitch kept up real good with Mikey, and he was the fastest of the turtles. But Stitch was also capable of running on four legs too.

When they finally got to a safe distance from that alley, Mikey slowed up. Stitch came up too.

"So who are you anyway?" Mikey said.

"My name Stitch."

"Do you have a family?"

"In Hawaii. I taken, stolen from Hawaii. Where here?" Stitch asked.

"New York City." Mikey said. "And my name is Mikey, short for Michelangelo."

"I far from Lilo."

"Lilo?"

"Best friend. Little girl." Stitch said.

"I have a brother that when you say his short name, it sounds like Lilo, but it's Leo instead." Mikey said. "Short for Leonardo. He's my big bro." The turtle was beginning to enjoy this creature's company. He had saved him from the Purple Dragons after all.

"Lilo has big sister. Nani not that nice. Bossy. Mean."

"My brother, Raph, can be the same way. I know what you mean. I only try to get him to play with me and he loses his temper real easy. He's always hitting me on my head just because he thinks I said something stupid." Mikey explained. "And I have to say it was incredible how you threw Hun into that wall."

"Stitch strong. Very strong." Stitch said.

"I can tell that. You have anywhere to go?"

"Naga." Stitch said.

"Huh?"

"No." Stitch said. "Stitch speaks Planet Turo talk at times."

"Well, I'd like it if you spoke English." Mikey said.

"Ok." Stitch said. "Go home?"

"After that, I'm all up for that. Follow me." Mikey said. He now had a new friend. He seemed trustworthy. He had said his best friend was a little girl.

They went back down to the ground, where Mikey pulled off a sewer lid. "You live in sewer?" Stitch asked.

"Yeah. It's not a problem is it?" Mike asked.

"Water problem."

"It won't hurt you."

"Hate wet."

"Come on Stitch. You hungry? I got plenty of food down here." Mikey was trying to coax him down. "You can walk on the ceiling down here and stay out of the water." He advised. He had seen that Stitch didn't even need to hold onto a fire escape to scale a building. Special pads on his hands and feet let him walk up anything.

Stitch was hungry and what Mikey said made sense. He could walk on the ceiling. Stitch reluctantly came down. Then Mikey made sure they weren't followed. He attached the lid again.

Mikey walked in the water, on his way home, and some on dry floor. Stitch stayed on the sides or ceiling at all times. "How is it you can walk up there?" Mikey asked.

"Special hands and feet. When Jumba make me." Stitch said.

"Jumba?"

"Creator. I experiment."

"So he must be a genius to have made you."

"Ih."

Mikey easily took that as a yes.

"Stitch also have many cousins in Hawaii. I 626." Stitch said. "Jumba also make all of them."

"626? That's a big number of cousins!" Mikey said.

"Each cousin have special powers. All start bad, but Lilo and Stitch turn them good. Then find them one place where they belong." Stitch said. "Stitch belongs with Lilo."

Mikey understood. With his talk this way, his gut was telling him that this was a good creature. And it wasn't his fault that he was here in the first place. He had been stolen from his home for whatever reason to be brought here for something.

Mikey continued to lead Stitch to his home. Where his home was, the floor was nice and dry. Stitch made sure it was dry first before coming off the walls. He saw Mikey pull a switch and a big door opened. It sure was something. His eyes adjusted to the light again.

Stitch flattened his ears and followed Mikey inside. "Maybe you might want to act like a dog for now." Mikey whispered to him. "Before they find out what you really are. Just act cute. Then they might let you stay."

"Ok." Stitch said in a low voice back to him. Then he followed Mikey into his home.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mikey!"

"Leo!" Mikey smiled.

"We were getting worried about you." Leo said.

"Where you been?" Raph asked.

"Patrolling. And then I tried to rescue a girl that was getting attacked by the Purple Dragons. I saved her, but then nearly got taken into their custody, until this little guy showed up." Mikey now stepped out of the way, revealing Stitch.

Leo and Raph looked down at the little blue thing. Then they burst out laughing. "This thing- actually saved you? That's a good one!" Raph laughed.

"You can say that again!" Leo added.

Stitch hated being laughed at. He growled. But Mikey's bros wouldn't quit laughing. Stitch had to prove to them otherwise that he was not to be messed with. It was bad enough he had to put up with being called ugly and 'disconfigured' in Hawaii by Mertle Edmonds, Lilo's worst enemy her own age. But he wouldn't put up with it now.

Stitch leaped onto Mikey's taller brother and just knocked him to the ground, baring his teeth in his face. "Don't say I didn't warn you bros." Mikey said.

"What the-?" Raph gasped, as he laid there with a blue creature growling down at him.

"Hey!" Leo was in shock that something that small had taken down the biggest and strongest turtle. He drew his swords in case the thing was going to try to kill Raph. "Get off of him now!" Leo demanded.

"Stitch." Mikey said.

Stitch heard him. He growled at Raph one last time, then got off of him.

He got up. "Where did you find this thing?" Leo demanded.

"Like I told you. He was able to throw Hun right into a building across the street." Mikey said.

"Yeah right." Raph said.

"You want him to pounce on you again?" Mikey made a statement.

"Alright. We'll take your word for it, Mikey." Leo said. "But if he does anything more like that, he's out of here! Got it?"

"Got it." Mikey said. "Where's Don?"

"He's still busy. And I think he's still mad at you Mikey. Just be careful around him for now." Leo said.

"So, can Stitch stay?"

"Just until we find out who he belongs to."

"Yay!" Mikey shouted. "Come on, I want to give you the full tour of the lair!"

Stitch was a bit surprised, but he smiled and followed. Despite his size, Mikey, he saw was full of energy. He kept up.

Leo and Raph were a bit concerned about the creature Mikey had brought home. But now, Mikey had a companion that had energy like him. Someone to keep him entertained. Stitch could keep Mikey off their backs. It felt like a slight relief, but what would Don and Master Splinter say?

Leo was still worried that the creature was a danger to the family.


	5. Chapter 5

Mikey gave Stitch a full tour of the lair. It was big.

When they had passed by Splinter's room, the rat sensed something different. He stood up and opened his door. "Michelangelo, what is going on?"

"Oh, Master Splinter, I was just giving my friend, Stitch here, a tour of our home." Mikey said.

The rat looked down at the guest. Stitch made himself look cute and submissive. Like a dog would. Splinter was a little suspicious. "Just keep him quiet, Michelangelo. No barking down here."

"He will. I promise." Mikey said.

Stitch would be happy if he didn't have to bark anymore. Sometimes he hated acting like a dog, because it was something he wasn't. Then he and Mikey went off again.

The rat went to talk to his other sons if they knew about him.

"I don't trust him Master. He nearly tried to kill Raph." Leo said.

"He was strong for something so small." Raph said.

"What about Donatello?" Splinter asked.

"Don's been cooped up all day in his lab." Leo said.

Splinter went to the lab door and gently knocked on it. "Who is it?"

"Your father." Splinter said. He heard some shuffling in the room and the door unlocked.

"Yes, Master Splinter?" Don said calmly.

"Can you come out for a moment. It concerns a guest we have." The wise rat said.

"Who?"

"Some kind of creature." Splinter had known that was no dog.

Don came out of the lab. He joined the talk with his family about this mystery creature. "I haven't even seen it yet." Don said.

"You will. He follows Mikey around like a puppy." Raph said.

"And like he understands everything he says too." Leo added.

Don wanted to see this thing for himself. He looked for Mikey and his new pet. He found him in the kitchen.

The thing was eating at the table. Some leftovers from earlier. The table manners were sloppy. Almost no more than how bad Mikey's were. Right now, Don had to forget about before. He had to find out more about this creature.

"Mikey." Don said calmly.

Mikey and Stitch turned at the sound of the soft voice. Stitch presumed this was the one known as Don.

"Listen Donny. I'm sorry about the beakers. Forgive me?" Mikey said in a guilty voice.

"I forgive you, little brother. Just be more careful in my lab. They could have had something in them. But now, I want to know more about our friend here." Don said.

"His name is Stitch. He saved me from the Purple Dragons tonight after I saved a woman from them. They nearly took me down, until he came in and stopped them." Mikey explained.

"Did you name him that?" Don asked.

"No. It already was."

"I don't see a collar on him."

Stitch then pulled his collar out of his side. He held it out. Don was shocked at that. So, he did have a collar.

"He won't hurt you unless you provoke him." Mikey said.

Don hesitantly took the red collar out of Stitch's hand. He read it, and the tags said rabies tag, and the name tag that he had said he was from: "Hawaii!" Don shouted.

"Yes. He told me that too. He was stolen from his home, Don." Mikey said.

"How could he have told you?"

"Now don't freak out. He's an alien experiment. He can talk."

Don looked down at Stitch. Stitch just gave him a look that he wasn't going to hurt him.

"So, Stitch, say something." Don said.

He looked at Mikey. He nodded. "It's okay now."

"Miss home." Stitch said. "Lilo."

"What?"

"He lives with a little girl in Hawaii. Lilo is her name." Mikey said.

"No wonder he has taken a liking to you then Mikey. Since you are the most like a little kid out of all of us." Don said with a smile. But he was shocked to see that this creature could talk English.

"Are you one of Agent Bishop's experiments?" Don asked.

"No. Jumba's." Stitch said. "Not know this Agent Bishop."

"An alien genius created him." Mikey said. "He's real strong too. He easily took Raph down only because they were laughing at him."

"Stitch gets picked on in Hawaii by Lilo's evil friends." Stitch said. "Hate it."

Even Mikey was shocked to hear that. Stitch hadn't told him that.

"So that's why you attacked Raph." Don said.

"Not attack. Just jump on." Stitch said.

"But you were threatening him with your teeth."

"Sorry. Just get point across. Hate teasing." Stitch said.

"It sure seemed like an attack to us." Leo said.

Don, Mikey, and Stitch turned as Leo, Raph, and Splinter now joined them.

"Now we know a little more about him." Don said.

"If he's an alien, can he really prove it?" Raph growled.

"Ih." Stitch said. He got down from the chair now that he had finished the snack Mike had given for now.

Stitch instantly made a transformation right in front of the family's eyes. A second pair of arms appeared, antenna appeared on his head, and spikes came out on his back. "Hi." Stitch said.

"Ok, we believe you." Leo said. "Just don't attack us again."

"Ih."

"That means yes." Mikey said.

"Now Stitch, let me ask you this: the way you jumped on and knocked Raph down, does this mean that you have battle experience?" Leo asked.

"Yes. Fight Gantu in Hawaii, and other cousins when they bad." Stitch said. "They are good now. All good. Stitch good too."

They were all interested now. And shocked. This was one special creature aka, alien.

They let Stitch tell them his story, and then they told him theirs. The one thing they all had in common was that they were all mutants. And Stitch learned that some aliens had also made them into what they were today. And there was also a bad enemy called the Shredder that really was one of those aliens too, but he was the only evil one.

Stitch had told his story in his best English possible. One Turan word spoke and they didn't understand him. Jumba wasn't there to translate.

…..

Back in Hawaii, Lilo was really worried for her best friend. Angel was over too. She wondered where her mate was. But no one knew at this point. Drakken had succeeded this time and would end up cloning Stitch to his heart's content, or kill him. Unless Stitch got away.

Both Jumba and Pleakley were checking every resource they had to try to find him. Nani was working again, as always. She had notified the authorities though to keep an eye out for him.

But it also seemed at times, like Nani could have cared less about the aliens. They were family too, and Nani didn't seem to understand that. But she had bills to pay in order to keep the house running, so she had to work a lot.


	6. Chapter 6

In New York, it was now bedtime. It had been a long day and night. Stitch would be sleeping in Mikey's room. He liked company.

But before Stitch went to Mikey's room, he went to the lead turtle.

Leo looked up from the mat when his name was said. "Leo?"

"Yes?"

"You leader here?"

"Yes."

"You care for ohana?"

"Hm? What?" Leo was puzzled.

"Stitch miss family. Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind, or forgotten." Stitch said.

Leo's eyes widened. "Yes. I care very much for my family. It's a good way of putting it. And I promise you Stitch. We'll do everything we can to get you home. But right now it's time for bed."

"Night."

"Good night."

Stitch went to Mikey's room and into the little bed they had provided him with.

Everyone else had gone to bed now, but Don was still up. He was having problems fixing something on one of the machines he made all the time. He had his door closed, but he was pounding on something and Stitch could hear it. Even with Mikey's door closed.

Stitch tried to sleep, but his super sensitive hearing wouldn't allow it. He got up and opened Mikey's door just enough for him to squeeze out. He walked to the sound of the noise.

He peeked into Don's lab. He could see through the crack in the door that Don was very busy. He pulled open the door and stood there for awhile, watching to see what Don could do. He seemed to be a lot like Jumba. A genius and mechanic.

But even as busy as he was, Don was growing tired too. He yawned and finally put his tools down for a little break. Then he nearly jumped out of his shell when Stitch said, "Don, sleep now?"

"Ah! Stitch!" Don turned. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry. It bedtime."

"I often go longer without sleep when I'm working on something important. But right now, I just can't get this contraption to work." Don said. "I might need some sleep to be able to concentrate better."

Stitch could see that he was tired. And to encourage Don even more, he went up to the turtle's leg and rubbed on him, purring like a cat.

Don looked down. He hadn't officially felt Stitch's fur, but he could feel it was soft and fluffy. "How could I refuse that?" The olive green turtle chuckled and smiled.

Don got up from his chair. "I'll finish it tomorrow." The turtle said and went to his own bedroom.

Stitch went back to Mikey's room to try to sleep, but he couldn't take his mind of off Don working on that thing. He got up and went back to the lab.

Stitch could see in the dark, so he didn't need the lights on. He studied Don's studies of paperwork for this project. All the parts were there, and so the work began.

...

In the morning, when Mikey awoke, he looked over the side of his bed to make sure that it hadn't been a dream. There was the bed, but Stitch was not in it.

"Stitch?" Mikey asked in his room. He got down to go looking for him.

When he got outside his room, he went to the kitchen and found his family already eating breakfast. Mikey was always usually the last one up. So was Raph.

"Has anyone seen Stitch?" Mikey asked.

"What do you mean Mikey?" Leo asked.

"He wasn't in my room when I woke up." Mikey said.

"Maybe he left to go home." Raph joked.

"Not funny Raph."

"I haven't seen him since last night when he came into my lab to ask me to go to bed." Don said.

"What if he's still in your lab Don?" Mikey asked.

"He should have gone back to your room. But I can check after I finish my coffee." Don said. "And if he's not in there, I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

Mikey sat down and helped himself to his cereal. He had been up last this morning so he hadn't cooked for the others. So they would settle for cereal instead or cold leftover pizza.

In the lab, Stitch was sleeping after having finished Don's project for him. But the smells of breakfast then awoke him. He also heard voices.

He looked around and saw that this wasn't his room or home. So it hadn't been a dream. A dream of now being with giant, talking turtles and rat.

Stitch got up and walked out of Don's lab toward the kitchen to see if he could get some breakfast. He was still a little tired, but his stomach told him otherwise. Get some food so it would settle down.

The little blue alien yawned at the kitchen entrance. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Stitch! There you are! Where were you? I couldn't find you this morning!" Mikey was nearly in a panicked mode.

Stitch perked up. "Stitch fine. Don lab, work, then sleep." He said.

"Yeah, you were there to get me to go to bed last night. I feel refreshed. Thanks." Don said.

"No. I stay in lab working, then fall asleep when done." Stitch said.

"What?!" Don shouted. He was immediately out of his chair in an instant and ran to his precious lab to make sure everything was alright.

"Stitch! You're not allowed in Don's lab without him being in there!" Leo shouted at him. "He yells at Mikey for being in there and when he ruins his experiments."

Stitch flattened his ears. "Sorry."

They were waiting for a shout from the lab, but nothing came.

"I thought Don would have screamed by now." Raph said.

"Me too." Leo agreed.

"You think we should go check on him?" Mikey asked.

"Yes. We better go see if anything was ruined." Leo said and the 3 bros got up and went to Don's lab.

Stitch stayed in the kitchen, still hungry, but feeling a little guilty after being yelled at. But then he smelled cereal left uneaten. He jumped up onto the table and found Leo, Raph, and Mikey's cereal not finished because of his 'surprise' work job.

Stitch scooped up all 3 bowls and finished off their cereal. He would finish off anyone's food if they didn't finish it first.

When they got to the lab, they saw Don standing there in shock.

"Is anything wrong Don?" Leo asked.

"He, he finished my project." Don turned to them.

"But did he break anything?" Mikey asked.

"No. He didn't." Don said. "Everything's still in it's place, except for the parts for this thing. They're all on it!" Don said.

"But, does it work?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. Could you guys leave so I can see what he did to see that it works?" Don asked.

"Sure Don. Come on guys." The leader said.

Mikey felt bad for Don if his project was ruined. It would be his fault for bringing Stitch home in the first place. They all went back out into the kitchen to finish breakfast, but were shocked when they found there was no more cereal in their bowls.

Stitch was sitting in one chair, eating his own bowlful of cereal now, with an empty milk jug on the table.

"Hey! Did you eat my food?" Raph asked.

"Ih! Food go bad if not eat." Stitch said.

"We were going to finish it off." Leo said.

"And now there's no more milk." Mikey whined.

"Stitch!" Leo shouted.

"Leonardo!" Splinter now came into the room.

"That is enough shouting at our guest." The rat said.

"But he ate our cereal, Father." Leo said.

"And there's no more pizza either!" Raph said.

"Stitch hungry." He said.

"Stitch, I would think that you need to think about asking others if they don't want their food anymore before you just go ahead and eat it yourself." Splinter said.

"Sorry. Just want food."

"Alright, but just ask us first next time and we'll get you some food." Mikey said.

Then Don came back into the room. He had a dumbfounded look on his face. The others turned and saw his look.

"What is wrong, Donatello?" Splinter asked.

Don looked up at his father. "Stitch finished my project last night. And he did it to the point of what I had on my paperwork, and I tested it."

"And?" Leo asked.

"It works perfectly!" Don's face now lit up into a smile.

They all turned to Stitch. He was now looking up at them.

"How did you do that?" Don asked him.

Stitch pointed at his head. They all took that as a way of saying he was smart. "I big smart." Was all he could say. He knew he could think at the speed of a super computer.

"But the lights weren't even on either. How did you manage that?" Mikey asked.

"Stitch can see in dark. Special eyes." Stitch said.

"Wow." Don said.

"Well, ok. Breakfast is over now." Leo said. "Now it's time for our morning training session."

"Training?" Stitch asked.

"We train in Ninjitzu skills every day." Mikey said. "Not always fun, but gotta do it."

The turtles and Splinter began to move to the dojo. Stitch had to see what it was they were talking about.


	7. Chapter 7

When he got in there with them, the alien could see that it was a room full of different kinds of weapons! "Ohhhh!" Stitch marveled at the weapons.

"Now to begin your warm ups." Splinter said. Those words snapped Stitch out of looking at the weapons. He wondered if he would be allowed to use them. But at least there were no blasters. Those were what he was most used to using. But he could fight in hand to hand weapons too.

.....

A half hour later, Stitch was sitting and saw the warm ups finished. Now Splinter moved to pair up his sons for their sparring matches. He assigned Mikey to be against Leo, and Don with Raph.

"Begin!" Splinter slammed his stick on the ground. And the rough and tumble began.

Stitch now got to see how skilled how all 4 turtles were. While he watched, he walked up to Splinter and asked, "You teach them to fight?"

Splinter looked down for a moment. "What? Yes. I taught them to fight from since they were very young. So now, after all this time, they are all well skilled in their fighting skills. And we have beaten many of the worst enemies." He explained.

"Stitch have a lot of cousins back home. I beat them and turn them from bad to good. Now they all good." Stitch said in his broken English.

"Really? How many cousins?"

"624. Then other cousin, 625, off in space." Stitch said.

"A lot of cousins." Splinter said.

"Ih! I number 626." Stitch said.

But while they were talking, Leo couldn't help but glance over at his sensei talking to Stitch. He was always paying attention while his sons were practicing. He began to feel a little jealous. But he also had to keep his mind on his training right now.

But one glance over there too long, and Mikey had the upper hand, and he kicked Leo in the chest and knocked him down.

Leo grunted when he hit his shell on the mat.

"You lose, Bro!" Mikey laughed at him.

Don and Raph stopped their match at that.

Splinter looked away from Stitch now. "Leonardo! Are you alright?" The rat ran over to his downed son.

Leo sat up. He rubbed his head with his left hand. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What happened?" Don asked.

"He was distracted." Mikey said.

"By what?" Raph asked.

Leo looked over at Stitch. They followed his gaze.

Stitch perked his ears up at them. "Meega?" He didn't know that he had made Leo look like a fool in front of his family. He had just wanted to talk to Splinter.

Leo got up and sheathed his swords. He was going out. He just needed some air. It was nightfall again. He felt jealous that Stitch was getting his sensei's attention and what he had done for Don, and what he had nearly done to Raph last night.

"He mad?" Stitch asked.

"I think he's just upset that Little Blue here's getting all the attention." Raph said.

"Stitch not mean to make trouble for Leo."

"It is alright Stitch. Leonardo doesn't like failure." Splinter said. "I was talking to you about your cousins when I should have been watching him training. His ninja skills are something that he's very proud of."

"He'll be back when he calms down." Don said.

"Practice is over until later." Splinter said.

Everyone went about their normal duties now. Stitch felt a little guilty about what had caused Leo such upset. He seemed like a nice guy last night and now he was so, mad. He followed the others out of the dojo. He looked around for Leo when he got out.

Since he had even been shown Leo's room, he went to look for him there, but the room was empty. He went to look all over the lair, but he was nowhere to be found. Then, he must have left the lair.

Stitch went to pick up his scent and followed his trail. Most of the sewers where they lived were pretty dry right now. He used his nose and darkness vision to follow Leo's trail.

But when he came to a water area, he made sure to stay on the sidewalk, or he would get on the walls or ceiling. He wasn't going to risk getting wet. He hated being wet. Just that water was his main weakness. But eventually he found Leo's exit point to the sewers.

Stitch climbed up the wall with the ladder, his hands and feet had special stick on pads to where he didn't always have to use a ladder like the Earthlings. He lifted off the lid easily, then looked around for the turtle. He didn't see him, so he got out of the sewer and put the lid down, then smelt around again. He caught Leo's scent again. He had gone up, to the rooftops.

....

Several buildings away, Leo was running, trying to blow off his jealousy of the little blue fur-ball that had distracted him in his training. Though he had helped Don out and saved Mikey's life from the Purple Dragons, that was something he hadn't seen. But he had nearly taken Raph out. But Stitch had tried to talk to him about family before bedtime last night. He had a nice side, but he just felt a little uneasy about Stitch.

It was like though he had proved he was smart and capable of taking Raph down, but there were some things he wasn't telling them. Leo was always a little more wary of strangers or strange creatures, considering all he had seen in his teenage lifetime.

What creatures other than just humans had tried to harm him and his family.

Leo eventually made a stop atop a building that had a chimney by it. He stopped, panting. He walked to the edge and looked out over the city. It was bustling with lights and noise. The way he had known it all his young life.

But unknown to the turtle, he had been spotted.

Leo suddenly sensed the presence of others gathering around him. He turned around and there before him, were a bunch of Shredder's evil Foot ninjas!

Leo growled at them. Just what he didn't need, was more enemies. They all had their own weapons ready to fight and kill him.

The turtle unsheathed his swords and prepared for a battle with his worst enemies. The ninjas charged at him and he just did his best to fight them off.

He blocked their swings at his head and body with his swords and he would kick away so many too. Leo was quite the fighter.

He defeated all of the ninjas, all but one.

...

Stitch was getting closer to Leo's location, but then, he heard some racket. His ears perked up. He knew Leo's voice by now, and he could hear him yelling and shouting. He had to hurry!

...

Leo sheathed his swords again and he smiled. But then, a dart came out of nowhere and he felt the needle pierce the skin in his neck.

He turned around and saw a huge ninja come toward him. Leo took out a sword to defend himself, but his vision was already getting blurry.

The ninja knocked the katana out of his hand, and then hit Leo in the chest. He cried out as he landed on his side, right on his left arm. There was a CRUNCH! beneath him. His arm was broken!

Leo cringed in pain, but he rolled over in time to see in his blurry vision that the ninja was now standing over him with his long blade ready to cut into his head. He looked up in fear.

But the fear was short lived as Stitch came out of nowhere, rolled into a ball and landed himself in the pit of the ninja's stomach, knocking the wind out of him and away from Leo.

Leo had seen a blue thing come out of nowhere, but then the drug's effects took him out. He didn't stay awake to see what was going on after that.


	8. Chapter 8

The ninjas were now coming back around from Leo's attacks on them.

Stitch had now un-rolled himself and he stood on his two feet. He had a mad look on his face and he looked around at the humans clothed in black. And he saw the red clawed symbol on their uniforms.

The ninjas were ready to strike the unconscious turtle leader, but now there was a little blue thing in their way. They could see how small he was and he had long claws, but that wouldn't be enough to stop them from killing the turtle. They began advancing again.

Stitch growled and bared his teeth at them. He saw their intent with the ways they were holding their weapons.

That didn't scare them. They charged.

Stitch jumped onto one and grabbed his staff with blades on the end of it. He began to hit the ninjas left and right, and he was keeping them away from Leonardo.

He fought with their weapons, rolled up a few times and knocked them all down like they were bowling pins in a strike, he broke some weapons even with his teeth and snapped a final staff in half. Then he basically roared at them and they took off running. Stitch had beaten them!

The ninjas were afraid of him. Then he went to check on Leo. He was down and sleeping. But he looked dead just about.

"Leo?" Stitch said. The turtle didn't move.

"Leo? Leo, wake up!" Stitch cried out. He was beginning to panic now. He had gone through this with Lilo awhile back with Drowsy, his sheep cousin that made people sleep. But this was different. Leo couldn't be just woken up with a spray of water in his face. He was drugged.

Stitch calmed down and put his ear to Leo's chest to see if his heart was still beating. He heard thumping in there. Leo was alive, and his middle was rising up and down with every breath. But what was he to do? All he could do was wait for him to wake up.

Stitch sat down by Leo and guarded him. He would make sure those stupid humans didn't try to harm him again. And he didn't know how long Leo was going to be sleeping. And there was no way any of them could sneak up on them, because Stitch's super hearing could pick up even the most far away sounds.

But there was one thing he didn't notice. There was pink liquid coming down his right arm and onto the roof!

….

Back at the lair, Mikey started looking for Stitch to show him some of his comic books, but Stitch was also nowhere to be found again.

The family searched the lair, but he couldn't be found.

"He must have gone out after Leo." Don said.

"Maybe." Mikey said. "I wanted to show him some of my new comics."

"If he went after Leo, then he'll be back soon Mikey. Leo don't stay out too late." Raph said.

Mikey would have to read his books alone. He was disappointed. He was hoping that Stitch would be here paying attention to him when lots of times, no one else would.

...

Awhile later, Leo began to come to. Stitch heard him groan and move. He watched him raise his right hand to his head.

"Leo?" Stitch said.

Leo heard someone say his name, and he opened his eyes. His vision was still blurry, but he could blue next to him and it wasn't his mask for once.

When it focused, Leo saw Stitch beside him. He blinked.

"Leo ok?" He asked.

The turtle groaned and tried to sit up. "Yeah, I'm fine." But when he put weight on his left arm, he winced.

He held his arm to his chest.

"Ok?"

"Then again, I think I'm not so fine." Leo grimaced.

"What hurt?"

"My arm. I remember I was pushed down hard and I landed on my arm. I felt it go CRUNCH! under me. I have to get to Don so he can treat it." Leo said. And he pushed himself up with his right hand.

Once he was standing, Leo looked around. He didn't see any ninjas in sight. He held his arm, but, where was the Foot?

"Stitch, where are the ninjas?" Leo asked.

"I fight them off. Save you. You sleeping while I fight them off." Stitch said. He was sitting on all fours now, but when he got up to step toward him, there was a limp in Stitch's walk on his arms. And there had been some pink liquid down in pools around his hand.

"Stitch? Why are you limping?"

"Not know. Hurts." Stitch said. He hadn't even noticed his injury until now.

"Let me take a look." Leo said and sat down to take a look at the little blue guy's arm.

Stitch, who was pretty much indestructible on land, let Leo take a look at his arm, and sure enough, underneath his arm, was a long slash. It was bleeding!

But as Leo saw, Stitch's blood was not red, but pink!

"You're hurt Stitch. You're bleeding! I'm going to have to stop it from bleeding." Leo said. He took his belt off and tied it around Stitch's arm.

Stitch winced. He had never been wounded in a fight before. But one of the ninjas had slashed his arm in the fight to save Leo's life.

When he had tied it around once, it would stop the blood flow, then he continued to wrap the wound up with the rest of his belt. Then he took the pad off his left arm and applied that as well, with the pad over the belt where the wound was.

"Thanks Stitch. You saved my life." Leo said, smiling.

Stitch smiled back. He limped into Leo's lap and licked his face.

Leo felt kind of grossed out at that, but he accepted it. "Thanks, but now we better get home before more Foot show up." (Getting licked by Stitch, even if it seems gross, is a sure sign he accepts you as a friend, or is a way of saying he's sorry about something.)

"Foot?"

"The Foot clan of ninjas that we fought. They'll be coming back soon if we don't get out of here." Leo said. "Can you walk home? I have my hurt arm to take care of."

"Ih!"

Leo then also collected his katanas on the ground.

Leo needed to support his left arm. Stitch withdrew his other arms on his sides while lifting his injured one up. Leo saw this and thought that he was lucky to have such extra limbs. Together, despite their pains, they both found their way to the warehouse where the Battle Shell was, and there was an elevator that would take them back to the lair.


	9. Chapter 9

When the elevator opened up, the family came running to it. "Leo! You're hurt!" Don exclaimed. He had seen how Leo was holding his arm up against his chest.

"I know. I was just thinking about something, and then I was ambushed by the Foot. I defeated all but one. Then I was darted and knocked out, but I did manage to see Stitch attack him before I blacked out. You want to tell the rest?" Leo said.

"Stitch fight off rest of ninjas. Save Leo. Get hurt too." Stitch said plainly, and held his right arm up. "Leo wrap up."

"Come on, you two." Don said. "Let's get the injuries treated."

In Don's lab, Leo wanted Stitch tended to first.

Don unwrapped Leo's bindings. Indeed, there was a good sized slash under it. Don picked up a razor that he had, just in case he ever had to shave around a wound on Splinter. "I have to shave this hair off Stitch, so I can treat the wound better and it doesn't infect it."

Stitch didn't like the idea of having his hair shaved, but Don had convinced him. The wound hurt. Don was very careful. He cut off most of the hair around it. Now it laid in a blue clump on the table.

He took out some cloth and put some disinfectant on it and said, "This will keep the wound from getting infected and it might hurt a bit, so please don't hurt me." Don said.

"Stitch not hurt Don." He said.

"Ok. I'm trying to be careful." Don said.

Stitch let him treat the wound, but the instant he felt it sting from the touch, he cried out. "Hurts!" He screamed.

"I'm sorry!" Don backed away.

Stitch held his wound. At that time, they all had backed away from him.

"Stitch clean up!" He held out his good hand.

Don threw the cloth to him and he caught it. He didn't want to risk hurting him or Stitch hurting him.

Stitch began to clean his own wound, and he winced in pain, but he did it. He now looked at it.

The wound had stopped bleeding, but there was a long cut on his arm. It went from under his arm to the upper part of his arm past the elbow.

Leo could tell from the look of it that it had to have been a sword that did it.

Don could tell the wound might need stitches, but he didn't want to risk anything else. But he slowly came forward with a bandage. "Good job cleaning it. Is it ok if I wrap it up in this bandage?"

Stitch looked up at him with softened eyes. "Yes. Not mean harm before."

The others watched as Don now came forward, and slowly began at the back of his arm and began to gently wrap the bandage around his arm. Stitch watched as he did it.

By the time Don was done, it looked like most of Stitch's arm was bandaged. Stitch looked at his arm. It throbbed beneath the bandage, but it was treated and wouldn't get infected now.

Now it was Leo's turn. Stitch was told that he should probably leave the room because it was going to take quite a bit of work to reset Leo's arm.

"I'll be alright, but if you hear me cry out at all, don't come rushing in here Stitch. The bone has to be reset." Leo said to Stitch. "Do you understand?"

"Ih! Stitch understand." He said.

Stitch, Mikey, and Raph left the lab. Raph was worried about his leader and older bro, but he was proud of Stitch for saving him. Now that he had heard of two stories of the little blue guy saving two brothers of his, both from the Foot and Purple Dragons, he felt Stitch was worthy to be respected. After all, he had knocked him down all too easily.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. He saved me from the Purple Dragons, and now he saved Leo from the Foot!" Mikey declared proudly.

Splinter and Don did what they could to make sure Leo was comfortable before Don reset his bones, which was not pleasant at all. Don had given him a sedative, but it wasn't strong enough entirely. Leo couldn't help but give out the screams of pain.

Stitch heard him, but stayed where he was. He had been told to stay.

"He'll be fine. Leo's been through a lot worse scrapes than that." Raph said.

"Now that the screams are done, Donny's now going to set his arm up in a cast so the bone finishes healing itself in a few weeks." Mikey said.

All three waited outside close by before the door finally opened, and Don and Splinter finally stepped out.

"How is he?" Raph asked.

"He's fine. Got his arm in the cast and sling. Now he's just resting." Don said.

"Practice is canceled for tonight my sons. But I insist that we go to bed now." Splinter said.

It had been a long 'day' for them all. Their days were nights.

"Should one of us stay with him?" Mikey asked.

"You can." Don said.

"I'll go first." Mike said.

"I stay too." Stitch said.

Raph, Don, and Splinter went to go to bed. Mikey and Stitch went into the lab to watch him. Stitch could now see that Leo was sleeping and he was also hooked up to an IV to make sure there were no infections. Delivering pain medicine to him.

Stitch had jumped up near Leo and then went up to the sleeping turtle and laid down beside him, careful of his injured arm and his own arm.

Mikey was pleased that Leo had forgiven him now.

But tomorrow, as promised, the turtles and Splinter would call up April and ask if she could call the phone number that had been on Stitch's name tag. They were going to find his original caretakers. They had to be worried sick about him. And now that he had been hurt in a fight could make matters worse.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Leo was off the IV, but both he and Stitch were very sore from their injuries. They were given pain medicine from Don to help with it a bit.

Don then called April.

"Hello?" The woman answered.

"Hi April. It's Don. Look, I'm calling you because there's something you need to do for me."

"What?"

"There's a phone number here that I need you to call for me. It's a long distance one, but it's very important. You see, right now, we have a guest with us that is little, blue, and furry. His name is Stitch. Weird I know, but that's his name. Call this number and say that we have found Stitch and they'll understand." Don said. He then gave her the long distance number.

"Their home is in Hawaii." Don said.

"Hawaii!" She shouted into the phone.

Don pulled the phone away from his ear for a second, but then continued. "He was stolen from his home, April. Probably for science experiments and we promised to help get him home. So can you call them up?" Don asked.

"I will do as you say and see what happens and I'll call back." April said.

"Thanks." Don said and hung up.

…

April hadn't met this friend yet. But she was going to do as she was told. Hawaii had to be like 5 or 6 hours behind New York hours or so.

She dialed the number.

….

In Kauai, the phone in the house was ringing. Nani was home for once. "Can someone get the phone? I have to get ready for work!" She said. But no one would.

"Great." She said and went to pick up the phone.

"Hello." Nani said.

"Hello, you don't know me, Ma'am, but my name is April, and I'm calling because some friends of mine say that they found a friend of yours, named Stitch?"

Nani's eyes lit up. "Stitch! Is he alright? Where is he?"

"I live here in New York, and they said he was stolen from you?" April asked.

"Yes. Stitch was stolen from us. How is he?" Nani asked.

"I haven't met him yet, but I can get back to you. I'm sure he's fine. My friends take good care of all things." She said.

"Can I have your number so I can call you if I need too?" Nani asked.

"Sure. My number is…" April gave her phone number to Nani.

"Ok thank you!" Nani said.

"You're welcome." And they hung up.

Nani was speechless. She thought that they would never see Stitch again. But now that she had gotten this call, it was so great that he was coming home after all!

Nani went to find her sister.

She was up in her room, moping over Stitch.

Nani came into the room up from the shaft in the elevator. "Lilo, how are you doing?"

"I miss Stitch." Lilo, the little girl, said.

"Well, I have some great news, Lilo. Stitch has been found!" Nani said.

"Really? Where is he?" Lilo had to know where her best friend was. She snapped out of her sadness immediately.

"In New York! It's really far away, but one way or another, we will get him home again." Nani said.

The sisters hugged. Now they just needed to find Jumba and Pleakley to tell them the great news. Stitch was coming home! As soon as everything was ready.


	11. Chapter 11

April?" Don picked up.

"Yes Don. It's me. I got in contact with Stitch's owner. She said that he was indeed stolen from her."

Don then thought that Stitch was telling the truth all along. Though he had had his doubts that he might have been Agent Bishop's since he was a weird looking alien.

"Are they coming to get him?" Don asked. "Because it's not like we could just buy plane tickets and fly him out there."

"I know. I gave her my phone number to call me back. But then, they could be flying here." April said.

"That'd be even better. For them to take Stitch home." Don said. "But did they say when they were coming?"

"No, but I'm sure as soon as they get things together, she'll call me back." April said. "And then I'll call you back and tell you when to expect them."

"Ok. Later April." Don said. Then he hung up.

As much as it was interesting to have Stitch around here, it just wasn't safe for him here. The turtles' enemies would all end up wanting to pay him back for the things that he had done to them, Don was sure. But being an alien, Bishop would be the worst enemy.

Bishop wasn't an enemy that went down easily in a hand to hand combat. Or simple weapons fight. Splinter was about the only one of them that could beat Bishop in a fight. Don hadn't seen Stitch fight yet, so he didn't know how well Stitch would be able to fight Bishop.

Only Mikey and Leo had seen him fight. Or then again, only Mikey had. Leo had been unconscious while Stitch was saving him. Don anxiously awaited the return call.

…..

Back in Hawaii, Nani had told Lilo to call a phone number, but first, she had to tell Jumba and Pleakley that Stitch had been found. But Nani now had to go to work like always. It seemed like she never got to relax and enjoy herself like her family did.

Lilo went upstairs to her ex-bedroom and found her two alien guardians. "Jumba! Pleakley! Nani got a call that Stitch has been found in New York!" She cried out excitedly.

"New York? Where's that?" Pleakley asked, turning to the little girl.

"I'm not sure exactly. We would have to look on a map first." Lilo said. "But we have to call this number back to know if he's ok, and if they are bringing him back here, or we are going to have to go there to get him."

"We got spaceship. We could fly there and get 626." Jumba said. "No money required."

"That's great Jumba!" Lilo said. Then she ran downstairs to find a globe of Earth so she could find New York.

She looked carefully. Eventually she found it. It was a long way from Hawaii! Lilo ran back upstairs and pointed it out. "Guys! I know where Stitch is now! He's way over here!" She pointed.

The two aliens eyes lit up, but softened.

"No big deal for spaceship." Jumba said. "As long as it is filled and charged, we can fly there in no time."

"You're the greatest Jumba!" Lilo hugged him.

"You're welcome, Little Girl." Jumba called her Little Girl most of the time as to her name. Just as he called Stitch 626 a lot too, as that had been his original name before he came to Earth and Lilo then named him Stitch.

Lilo then went and picked up the phone and dialed the number again.

"Hello?" April picked up.

"Hello. This is Stitch's owner. I heard you found my dog?" Lilo said.

"Dog? So my friends found a dog then." She said.

"You don't have Stitch?" Lilo asked.

"I don't. But some close friends of mine said they found him, got your phone number from his tags. But I can have them call you and talk to you about him. I haven't seen him yet." April explained.

"Oh. Ok. But I just want to let you know that we could fly there to get him. Where is it exactly that you are located?"

"New York City." April said. "And that's great that you could come and get him. How soon will you be flying here?"

"Soon. We'll call after we get everything ready." Lilo said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Then they hung up.

April then called Don back.

"They'll be flying here to get Stitch." April said. "And soon. But I would advise you all to come here and bring Stitch with you to talk to the owner. She's going to be calling back soon."

"Ok April. We'll be right over." Don said.

Don went out of his lab to inform the others that they needed to go to April's and await the call of Stitch's owners.

Don, Mikey, Leo, Raph, and Stitch all prepared to go over to April's to await the call. Stitch was happy to hear that they had gotten a hold of Nani or Lilo. He wanted to go home to Kauai. He missed them.


	12. Chapter 12

Despite their injuries, Leo and Stitch were well enough to walk to April's, but Don insisted on riding in the Battle Shell to get there faster.

The first time seeing their truck, Stitch became real intrigued with it. He smiled and got a little hyper. "Stitch drive truck!" He shouted.

The turtles all looked at each other. He could drive too? He was too small to drive. Don ran to his truck to save it.

"No, no, no, Stitch! This is my truck. I'm driving. You're too small to drive a thing like this." Don said. All the others got in and settled into seats.

"Stitch can drive." He said.

"Not with that injured arm, you're not. And I'm driving my truck." Don said with a stern voice. "In the back."

Stitch's ears drooped. He walked sadly into the back. Raph took the seat next to Don.

Leo and Mikey saw the sad look on Stitch's face. "You didn't have to upset him, Don!" Mikey said.

"He's too small to drive Mikey! I'm driving and that's final!" Don was just protective of his invention and truck. Then Don turned his head around. "I'm sorry for snapping Stitch, but I've just had too much stuff happen to my truck before. It means a lot to me."

"Stitch sorry. Understand." Stitch said. Course the same thing had happened a lot to his and Lilo's house one too many times by Gantu. And their buggy when they used to chase Stitch's cousins. 

They all buckled up and Don hit the accelerator and then they were off to April's to get the next call.

…..

The boys arrived to April's a lot faster in the truck. Don parked it in the back of her building. Because of Leo's hurt arm, they weren't going to take the fire escape up to her window. They would knock and she would let them in.

Stitch was curious about where they were, but said nothing. He just waited as patiently as he could.

April came down and let them in. Stitch followed them inside.

The redheaded woman now noticed Leo was hurt. "Leo! What happened to your arm?"

"I'm ok, April. I was out alone because I was angry earlier yesterday, and was ambushed by the Foot, but lucky for me, this little blue friend of ours followed me and saved my life." Leo explained.

April hadn't seen him come in with her friends. Now she looked down.

Stitch looked up at her, holding his arm up. His ears were down and he wagged his little stub of a tail. He panted like a dog did.

"The owner said she was looking for her dog. I guess this… is Stitch?" April asked.

"Yep. That'd be him." Mikey said.

"Uh, April, he ain't no dog." Raph spoke up.

"It's like I was going to say, he doesn't look like any dog I've ever seen before." She said. "Then what is he?"

"He's actually an alien." Mikey said. "Stolen from his home."

"What happened to his leg?" She asked.

"It was cut while saving me." Leo said.

"It hurt." Stitch now spoke up.

April's eyes widened. He had to be an alien! Dogs couldn't talk!

"So, I will have to say I agree with you!" She said in shock. "He's an alien! Because dogs don't talk!"

"Being dog is Earth disguise." Stitch said.

"Stitch, this is our friend, April O'Neil." Don introduced her to Stitch.

"Ok. Now that we all know each other, let's now go upstairs and await his owner's next call." April said.

They all went upstairs to April's main living quarters and got comfortable to wait on the call.

April made some snacks for herself and her closest friends. "What do you like to eat Stitch?" She asked.

"Coconut cake and coffee!" He said all too happily.

"I have coffee, but no cake." April said. She had it for usually when Don stopped by.

She went to go make him some coffee. Which she didn't know that was a mistake! But Stitch was happy to eat a sandwich that she made for him.

"I like coconut cake and coffee, but can eat and drink anything!" Stitch said. "I even eat what others don't."

When he said that, it explained to the turtles that Stitch was also good for getting rid of uneaten portions of food that they didn't want. Then there wouldn't be hardly any leftovers anymore! So, even though Stitch had proved his worth for staying around and had saved two of the brothers and helped Don finish a project, they would be glad he was going home. Also that would save him from Bishop.

But then a thought popped into Stitch's head. After all he had been told and what he had seen, how his turtle friends had been attacked by the humans here in this city, would they be better off coming with him?

Stitch and his cousins and Jumba and Pleakley all looked weird in Hawaii, but the humans there were MUCH more welcoming compared to here in New York. Many of his cousins all had jobs in Kauai that helped the humans out.


	13. Chapter 13

Before April was finished making his coffee, Stitch stood up on twos, and walked up to Leo, since he was the leader.

"Leo?"

Leo was sitting down on the couch. "Hm?" He was finishing up eating a sandwich too.

"Stitch have idea. You and family come with Stitch to Hawaii."

Everyone jumped at that.

"What?"

"Bad guys here. Too many, you say. Your family be safer in Hawaii." Stitch proposed again.

The turtles all looked at each other.

"What makes you think we'd be safer there?" Don asked.

"Stitch's cousins all different looking, and they help town in different ways. They welcome." Stitch said.

A light went off in the four boys' heads. Would they be welcomed there? But then, the evil in this town, the Shredder's forces, had to be stopped.

"It's a nice offer Stitch, but I don't know." Leo said. "Our whole lives are here. Our home, our friends."

"And the Shredder has to be stopped!" Raph added.

"Yeah, but guys, look at it this way. The Shredder only does the things he does because he's trying to get rid of us!" Mikey said.

"And he wants to betray the Utroms!" Leo said.

"You say Shredder is Utrom? Why he want to hurt them?" Stitch asked.

"He doesn't like his own kind Stitch." Don said. "He's the only evil one. And he's a big criminal in the galaxy."

"Stitch been in space before. Love it! Where I come from. Planet Turo."

"He's also not an opponent to take lightly. His army of Foot ninjas are nearly invincible all together." Leo said.

"Stitch's cousins could help. We once have to fight Hamsterviel and army of Leroys." The alien said.

"What?" Raph asked.

"Evil space gerbil, Hamsterviel. He want rule galaxy. He try to capture cousins. He made army of cousins called Leroy." Stitch explained as best he could. "They hard to beat too. Biggest fight for Stitch and cousins."

April and the turtles listened intently. So Stitch had nearly faced a lot of things that they had faced too. Many fighting experiences. It would be good to have Stitch on their side.

Soon, the coffee was done, and Don went to help himself to some. When he had a cup, Stitch noticed it.

"Can Stitch have some?"

"Not mine, but I'm sure April wouldn't mind if you did." Don said. He went back to sipping it.

"Lilo not like Stitch having coffee."

"Why's that?" Mikey asked.

"Stitch love coffee so much, get hyper."

When they heard that, April said, "Then perhaps you better not. I don't need to fix up my apartment again."

"If Stitch get crazy, Jumba repair house at home at the time."

"We have Don for that." Mikey said, giggling.

"Yeah, and I fix up enough of your things that get broken as it is!" Don snapped. "I don't think I need to be fixing up the whole lair too. Or April's for that matter."

It was clear that Stitch was better off going home, but to take Stitch up on his offer, it was tempting. Though it might not be so bad to not have to fight all the time, to have a more relaxing life, Leo knew that he would have to really, REALLY sit down and talk to Master Splinter about this. But first, he wanted to see what Stitch's 'owner' had to say about him, or a life to offer over there.

…..

A little over an hour later, they were all talking and telling stories to Stitch, and Stitch telling his stories in his best, but broken English. So they all found out that they had similar war stories.

The phone finally rang. April picked up, "Hello?"

"This is Lilo, Stitch's owner."

"Its his owner." April put a hand over the speaker. The turtles all nodded. She went back to talking.

"So when are you going to come pick up your dog?"

"We have our own flight ready, and should be there in just a little bit. Just calling to let you know that everything is ready now." Lilo said. "And we'll call again when we get there. But where's the best place to land?"

"The best place to land would be at the airport." April said.

"No. We're flying a spaceship. We need a secret place to land." Lilo said.

"Central Park in the middle of the city is a nice secret place."

"Ok. Central Park it is." Lilo said.

"Ok, thank you. Just be careful when you land and start walking around. New York City people around you could be dangerous. Are you coming alone?"

"No. I'm just a little girl. My aunt and uncle are coming with me." Lilo said.

"Yeah, you do sound like a little kid to me. Some friends of mine will greet you when you get here. What does this space ship look like?"

"Its big and red and white. Couldn't miss it."

"Ok. Thank you." April said.

"Bye." Lilo said. "Got to get going if we're going to get there soon."

"Goodbye." April said.

"We were kind of hoping to talk to her, April." Leo said.

"I'm sure you can talk to her all you want when she gets here. She said that they were on their way." April said.

"They?" Don asked.

"A little girl and her aunt and uncle were coming. I told her that you guys would greet her in Central Park. You just have to look for a big, red spaceship." April said.

"Spaceship?" Raph asked.

"Jumba's spaceship!" Stitch said happily. "Love fly it home!"

"If he lets you." Don added.

"Well, thanks for lunch April. But if we are to prepare for this spaceship's arrival, we should go home and get Stitch ready too."

The turtles were living strictly beneath Central Park right now. Nearly under Belvedere Castle.


	14. Chapter 14

In Hawaii, Jumba started the spaceship and after everyone was buckled into their seats, he made it take off. They were off to bring their furry little friend home. Nani wasn't coming as she was working. She trusted Jumba and Pleakley to look after Lilo.

After having said that New Yorkers could be dangerous, Jumba was carrying blasters in secret. They didn't have money or anything on them. Lilo was just more than ready to see her friend again.

Mertle and her friends had already made fun of her that he had ran away instead of being stolen. "No one would want your dis-configured dog!" She had told Lilo.

Aside from Mertle and her friends, most of the other humans in Kauai were pretty welcoming. So it would be possible for even the turtles to fit in here. Stitch's odd looking cousins did.

…

In New York, Leo was wanting to go talk to Splinter straight away about Stitch's offer to move to a safer place. He knew the risk they'd be taking if they left, Shredder, but Shredder and his ninjas did most of the trouble they did all because they wanted the turtles out of the way so bad.

It had also occurred to Leo that Hawaii was also much closer to Japan! If they wanted to visit the Ancient One or the Ninja Tribunal more often, they could do that too, without having to take a ship halfway around the world! Like when the turtles were little kids and Splinter had done just that. It was only through the Ninja Tribunal's magic that they had gotten home without having to take the ship home again.

The turtles had been told of that story, but didn't remember it of course, since the memory had been removed spiritually from their minds. It had been told it was for their own good at the time. But heck, if they had kept the memories, they might have remembered the Ninja Tribunal when they were older, but then again, Mikey would had nightmares of that skeleton monster for years!

Once home, Leo went to talk to Master Splinter about the owner coming to claim Stitch. And what Stitch had offered them.

"Master Splinter?" Leo said.

"Enter, my son." Splinter said.

Leo went in, closed the door, and kneeled before his father and sensei. "Master, I would like to talk to you about an offer."

Splinter's mind had been on his meditation, but he opened his eyes when his son said that. "What about, my son?"

"While we were over at April's, Stitch's owner did call and say they were coming, but they won't be here for a few hours yet. But I do want to talk to you about an offer from Stitch."

"An offer for what?" Splinter asked.

"To go with him back to Hawaii." Leo said.

Splinter's eyes widened and his ears perked up. A shocking offer!

Leo saw his father was silent. Then went on. "He invited us all to go with him to have a more peaceful life. I know the Foot is looking for us, but all the enemies we have here, it's just not safe for us here. And most of what they do is because of us. Stitch said that he has cousins over there that look odd and all, and they fit right in."

"But if the Shredder does something, then we wouldn't be here to stop it." Splinter said. "I know it is a good offer to a more peaceful life, Leonardo, but I may have to meditate on this some more."

"Not to mention Hawaii is closer to Japan." Leo smiled.

That mention might have also sparked something more into the ninja master rat. "Yes. That is true. But I said I will have to meditate more on this, Leonardo."

"Ok. Let us know when you decide." Leo said and slowly grunted as he got up, pain in his arm.

"I will my son. Be careful with your arm." Splinter said.

"I will Master." Leo said and left his father's room.

The others were in the living room. He went there and sat down. "He said he'd think about the offer." Leo said.

Stitch's ears perked up. "So, you come back to Kauai?" Stitch asked.

"We don't know yet. When our father says he will meditate more on it, it means he is going to think about it." Don said. "But it would be nice to live a more peaceful life. I could work on my inventions without interruptions."

"I could work on the ninja arts." Leo said.

"I could be a comic artist." Mikey said. "What would you do, Raph?"

"I'd love to work on and ride the Shell Cycle!" Raph said.

"What about April and Casey?" Don asked.

Then they all slumped sadly. Could they go too? Surely they could, but all their relations were here. They weren't sought after by their enemies as much. And they could stay here and make sure the baddies weren't up to anything, especially the Foot. But if they called them, the turtles would be back here in a flash.

"We'll figure it out later guys. Right now, we should go up to the park and try to wait for Stitch's owners to arrive." Leo said.

All four boys got their weapons on and went up to the park to wait for the spaceship's arrival. Stitch went with them, still holding up his wounded arm.

Leo wasn't in any shape to fight. But, he wanted to be there to personally meet Stitch's owners.

….

The turtles took to the trees once they were up topside. Stitch followed them. The pads on his feet and hands made him stay perfectly up there with them. He listened with his sonic hearing for any signs of his family's spaceship.

The turtles looked too. Don really wondered what this 'marvelous' spaceship looked like. He knew it was red, but how big was it?

It was nearly sunset when Stitch began to hear the ship's engines from so far away. "Meega hear ship's engine!" Stitch proclaimed happily.

"You sure?" Leo asked.

"Ih!"

The turtles all looked at each other.

"Ok then, we better go get ready to greet our friends." Leo said. Then he and his brothers looked up, and just as Stitch had said, there was a BIG red and white spaceship landing in the middle of the park.

They all got down from the trees and went to meet them. It looked like they had been landing near the lake. So they headed there.

…

Jumba didn't know where to land the spaceship exactly, but he had been told to land in Central Park, and this was the middle of New York City. It was the only stretch of big land with trees for miles around. This had to be it. He spotted the source of water in the middle of it and chose to land his spaceship there.

And Lilo was so looking forward to seeing Stitch again.


	15. Chapter 15

Stitch led the turtles to where he had seen it go down. He turned on his special see-through vision and could see it through the many levels of trees.

The turtles would also be a lot happier meeting them at night anyway. But, if there was one thing that they really hoped wouldn't happen, is that Bishop wasn't here in New York. They knew how much that maniac hated aliens. And he was quite the fighter too.

But would Stitch even be a match for Bishop's fighting skills? The only one that seemed to be any real match for Bishop was Splinter.

….

The ship's walking board was lowered, now that the engines were turned off.

"Now that we're here, Jumba, where are we supposed to start looking for these people?" Pleakley asked.

"Woman say friends meet us here. We go out and look for them." Jumba said.

"But you two better wear your disguises, just in case." Lilo said.

"We were going to do that too, Little Girl." Jumba said. Then he and Pleakley put on their disguises.

Jumba had on his usual Hawaiian disguise, but he also had on fake hair and a mustache. Pleakley wished he was a woman. He was wearing a purple dress, with his brown hair wig on. He also carried a purse on him.

"Now that we're all set, let's go find Stitch." Lilo said and led the way off the ship. Jumba made sure to lock it up.

Now, as they were walking through the park, Lilo began calling out, especially Stitch's name.

….

Stitch and the turtles were closing in when Stitch heard his name. "Lilo?" Stitch said as his ears perked up.

"Stitch!" He heard.

"Lilo!" Stitch called back to her.

Lilo now heard her name. "Stitch!" She called out again. Even Jumba and Pleakley had heard him.

Stitch turned to the turtles. "Lilo here now! Must go meet now!"

"Go on." Leo said. "We'll follow."

Stitch smiled and he took off.

Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey all followed, though it was harder to keep up with their blue, furry friend. He was running on all six limbs right now.

Stitch had forgotten about the pain in his hurt arm. He was just in a hurry to see his best friend. He kept on following her voice.

When he finally saw his family, he stopped and said, "Lilo!"

"Stitch!" Lilo said and the two small friends ran to each other and hugged each other desperately. They held each other so tightly, they didn't want to be separated again.

Jumba and Pleakley looked on, smiling proudly.

But then, "OW!" Stitch cried out in pain.

Lilo let go of Stitch. Everyone's smiles disappeared.

The turtles had now came up on the site, and saw three people standing there with Stitch. They had heard his cry of pain too. Now they just waited for the right time to introduce themselves.

Lilo was shocked to see that Stitch had a bandage on his right arm. "What happened to you, Stitch?" She asked.

Stitch was holding his arm, but answered her. "Stitch in big fight with ninjas. Saving turtle friend. Cut with sword or knife in fight. Turtle takes me back and his brother helps Stitch."

"I thought Stitch was completely indestructible, Jumba?" Pleakley said.

"Never heard of 626 being hurt with such sharp swords. And what are these ninjas?" Jumba asked.

"They are dangerous human warriors." Leo now spoke up.

Lilo, Jumba, and Pleakley were shocked to hear that. They saw four green skinned, shelled humanoid turtles now stepping out of the shadows. They were really shocked to see 4 giant talking turtles!

"Who are you?" Pleakley asked.

"We're the ones who have been taking care of Stitch for you." Don said.

"He hasn't been much trouble, has he?" Lilo asked.

"Oh, not much trouble at all." Mikey declared.

"Stitch got hurt saving me from the ninjas he spoke of." Leo said. "My name is Leonardo. This is Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo."

Each of Leo's bros gave a nod as they were named off. "But, we also like to use our short names too. Leo, Raph, Don, and I'm Mikey." Mikey had to add on.

"Hi, I'm Lilo. And this is Jumba and Pleakley." Lilo introduced herself and her alien guardians.

Leo was surprised that her name almost came close to his short name. "Its an honor to meet you all."

"You two don't like ordinary humans to me." Raph had noticed. He motioned to the taller aliens.

"Coarse we are not human!" Jumba said.

"These are just our Earth disguises." Pleakley said.

"But, what are you? You are not human either." Jumba said.

"We're mutant turtles." Don said.

"Ninja turtles!" Mikey added.

"And you said Stitch was hurt fighting ninjas." Lilo said.

"Yes. Let's just say I was out alone and he followed me. I was in trouble with these ninjas, and he came to my rescue, getting hurt in the process." Leo explained.

"I noticed your hurt arm." Lilo said.

"Yeah, it was hurt by the ninjas."

"So, what now?" Pleakley asked. "Where do you live?"

The turtles knew of Splinter being wary of bringing strangers home to their lair, but where else were these three going to stay? And two of them were aliens. Well, three of them were.

"We live in the sewers, but we live virtually under this park." Don said.

"Stitch have to ask Lilo, can turtles come home with us?" Stitch asked.

His family was shocked, and so were the turtles, of him to come out and ask that right away.

"I don't know Stitch." Lilo said.

"Bigger Girl wary of too many visitors." Jumba said.

"Master Splinter was still thinking about that answer. We'll find out his answer later on. Right now, we should just get you to the lair." Leo said.

The turtles figured as much that strange humans wouldn't want them along. But they would talk more later.

They helped their guests to the lair.

Lilo, Jumba, and Pleakley had been put off by the sewer smells, but went along with the turtles and Stitch. Lilo was carried so she wouldn't get all dirty. Pleakley held up his dress. The boys had been surprised he had 3 legs!

….

Upon arrival, Leo went to go get Master Splinter. "Master, our guests are here."

"Coming, my son." He heard on the other side of the door.

The boys had told of their adopted father so they wouldn't be scared of a giant talking rat too.

Splinter's door opened and said, "Now Leonardo. Where are our guests?"

"They are in the living room." Leo said.

"Let me go meet them, my son."

Leo bowed his head, and the rat followed his son.

"Jumba likes the size of this home." Jumba said. He was looking at the size of the lair, and was impressed. He liked the space.

"Thanks. And you, made Stitch?" Don asked.

"Yes. He was my best made experiment." Jumba said.

"What is he called exactly?"

"Experiment 626." Jumba replied. "He has many other cousins in Hawaii."

Donny was surprised at how many 'living' experiments Jumba had made.

"Master Splinter wants to meet you now." Leo now came back.

Jumba, Pleakley, and Lilo were shocked to see the turtles' sensei.

"So, you are Stitch's owners?" The rat asked.

"Yes. We are." Lilo said. "My older sister stayed behind in Hawaii. She always has to work too much."

"And it has come to my attention that Stitch has asked us to come back with you."

"I still don't know." Lilo said. "It's just my sister, was always weary of Stitch's cousins. She'll let guests stay, as long as its for a short while."

"I have meditated hard on this decision, my sons." Splinter said. He just wanted to make sure it was ok with Stitch's owners first.

The turtles looked at their father anxiously.

"If it is entirely alright with them, we can go to Hawaii. I know the Foot and the other enemies are always risks, but we have been fighting them for so long, that Leonardo is injured right now and cannot fight. We all could use some rest and relaxation." Splinter said.

They all cheered happily.

"We could use a vacation real bad!" Mikey said.

"Yeah, and going up to the farmhouse just ain't enough!" Raph added.

"I would like to see the sights of the beautiful island of Hawaii." Don said, smiling.

"But we'll have to let April and Casey know that we are going." Leo said.

"That we will do, Leonardo." Splinter said. "We will leave as soon as possible. A couple days at least."

"Ok. We leave very soon, Wise Rat." Jumba said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your names." Splinter said.

"I am Jumba Jookiba. Evil genius scientist. This one-eyed noodle Pleakley, and Little Girl, Lilo." Jumba made the introductions this time.

"I'm an Earth expert." Pleakley said. "I'm not used to visiting sewers."

"Well, my sons and I have had to live down here ever since we were changed into what we are now by some special alien ooze." Splinter said. Then he proceeded to tell them the origin story.

Lilo, Jumba and Pleakley, even Stitch, listened intently. So no wonder they were not afraid of aliens and even knew of other kinds. Kind, and some, not so kind.

So, the answer was that Splinter had decided that he and his sons would leave in a couple days with Lilo and her alien friends to go to Hawaii for 2 months. That way, it would give Leo enough time for his arm to heal too. They needed this vacation.

Don would let April know that they were leaving, but they could still stay in contact. She would also take care of Mikey's cat for him. Don was also wanting to bring some of his stuff with him.

"You can also take a look at our alien technology computers." Lilo said.

"Thanks. I would love to!" Don said happily.

Mikey also wanted to try to hang out with Lilo and Stitch together too. Since his mentality was like that of a little kid. Maybe this little girl knew of some exciting things to do! (Of course she does!)

The turtles would be sure to bring their weapons with them, and some of their other favorite stuff, so that's why they would need at least a couple days to pack.

Raph would call Casey up. He would keep an eye on things while the turtles and Splinter were out of town. But both humans would keep an eye on the lair while they were gone for 2 months.


	16. Chapter 16

Over the next 2 days while the turtles and Splinter packed, April and Casey were told they were going out of town with Stitch. They even came down for a farewell party.

Jumba had also taken a look at Stitch's arm. He saw it was inflamed, and needed stitches. It was a good, long cut. Don had been too scared of him at the time to tend to it like that, but Jumba had told Stitch that his wound needed to be more patched up than what it was already.

Stitch reluctantly agreed, and with Jumba in the infirmary, he let Donny sew up his wound. He growled at the painful sensations. "I'm sorry, Stitch. I'm trying to be gentle." Don said. The turtle just had smaller and better hands to be able to handle the needle. Course, Pleakley had even smaller hands. But he wasn't all that equipped with medical knowledge.

Lilo was not allowed in here. It was just too gross. More of an adult kind of thing anyway.

Now with the stitches in the wound, it would heal up nicer. Bandages covered the stitches to keep the cut more protected.

Lilo had called her sister to let her know she had arrived safely, and were coming home in a few days, but were bringing some guests with them. Guest friends, who needed a vacation.

Nani had been hesitant to say yes, but Lilo also explained to her that these were no ordinary friends. And one was hurt and needed some time to heal, away from here. So she reluctantly said yes. But she had been more than grateful to them for saving, and taking care of Stitch. She also learned of Stitch's injury, and how he had gotten it. She felt sorry for him, but was happy it was nothing more than that.

Leo could still train, but while his arm was healing, he wouldn't be sparring a whole lot with his brothers. He could still do one armed katas. And maybe do some gentle sparring with his bros. Splinter just didn't want them to get too carried away, and neither did Leo. But the less his arm was struck, the quicker it would heal.

On the final night before leaving the next day, everything was packed and ready to go, but the turtles wanted to have one more patrol night. Leo went too. He wanted to have one more run around the city too. Besides, they wouldn't be seeing this big city for 2 months. The turtle brothers wanted to make the best of it. They were going to make sure they weren't spotted. Leo couldn't afford the fight right now.

Stitch was back at the lair with Lilo and her guardians, catching up. And he could rip his stitches out if he came. He would have to wear those for about another 8 days.

The boys soon came back, and nothing had happened to them while they were out there. Splinter was grateful for that.

…

The next day, it was time for departure. They waited until after nightfall to go to the ship. April and Casey were seeing their friends off. They also helped to load some of the stuff on board the ship.

"We wish we could go with ya." Casey said.

"Me too. But somebody has to stay here and watch over things with the Foot and other bad guys." Raph said to his friend.

"We'll miss you." April said.

"We'll miss you too, April." Don said as they hugged.

"Everybody, time to take seats now. Sit down and strap in." Jumba said from the front.

April and Casey got away from the ship. The turtles, aliens, rat, and little girl all sat down in the seats and buckled their seat belts. Jumba started up the ship, and now they were now launching, and on their way to Hawaii!


	17. Chapter 17

The turtles couldn't help, but want to look out over the city that never sleeps as the spaceship was not taking them all away from their home and friends. Mikey was the most enthusiastic about it. 

Lilo admired Mikey's excitement. He was a teenager, and yet, he had as much energy as a little kid, kind of like her. They were sure to be good friends. 

Don was just about intrigued to want to go up into outer space. But perhaps, that could be one of the things that could be done when they were visited Hawaii. Right now, the objective was just to get Stitch home. He had been missed so much. 

Not just by Lilo, her sister, and her alien guardians, but also, more than ever, his mate, Angel. She had been sad ever since he had gone missing. 

Stitch asked Lilo, "How Angel doing?" 

"She's doing fine Stitch. But she does miss you like crazy." Lilo said. 

"Who's Angel?" Raph asked. 

"His mate." Jumba said. 

"Stitch never told us he had a mate." Leo said. "He just said he had many cousins." 

"Yes. 624 is cousin, but still 626's lover." Jumba said. 

It was still kind of a shock to find this out for the family. But either way, they understood. 

"What was her purpose?" Don asked. 

"She is a siren singer. She's good now, but when she was evil, she had one song that she sang that could turn anyone from good to bad." Lilo explained. "And only when she sung it backwards, would they become good again. Now her role is just being with Stitch, and a singer. She's spoiled rotten." 

"Stitch miss Angel. Want to see again." Stitch said. 

"You will, when we get there." Pleakley said. "And hey, anyone up for some snacks?" 

"Snacks? What kind?" Mikey perked up. 

Pleakley mentioned some of the snacks on the ship, and he went and served them up to the guests. 

Jumba just flew the ship at normal speed on the way home. He never engaged the hyper drive. But he stayed very high in the air so the ship wouldn't be spotted. 

Don couldn't help but be fascinated by how high up they were, everything below them, and about where this ship could actually fly to out in space. He really wanted to even try to fly it too. Maybe he could, later on. He also had so many things he wanted to talk to about with Jumba. 

Jumba might have been an alien, but he was a scientist, genius type like Don was. They should get along fine. 

But a real question would be, would Raph and Nani get along? They were both hotheads. And would she let them stay in the house? Or outside, or in the ship? 

Lilo's house wasn't all that big. If the family stayed in the house, they would have to stay in the living room. But then, they could also stay in the ship. It was bigger. 

The turtles and Splinter had had to stay at April's apartment once a long time ago, and it had felt kind of cramped in there, but they had all managed to get along. The living room had been their living space, so there was no reason why they couldn't stay in the living room at Lilo's too, if Nani approved. 

Of course, if Splinter and his sons stayed in the house too, there would have been 10 'people' staying in that house!   
…….

A few hours later, toward dawn, Jumba finally landed the ship around Lilo's home in Hawaii. 

"We're home!" Lilo announced. 

"We're in Hawaii?" Don asked. 

"Yep. Let's get off the ship now." Lilo said. 

"Wait Lilo. Nani won't like it if we wake her up right now. Perhaps we all just get off the ship quietly and go inside, and not disturb her?" Pleakley said. 

"Bla! You turtles come too. Living room you can stay in." Jumba said. 

"Is the house big enough for all of us?" Leo asked. 

"Remember Leo, we had to stay at April's once, and it was crowded over there?" Mikey said. "We sure as shell could fit in their house too." 

Leo glared at his baby brother, but replied, "Alright, but as long as there's room for all of us." 

"Unpack stuff later. Right now, Bigger Girl not want to be woken up." Jumba said. 

The gang got off the ship, leaving their stuff in place for now, and the mutant family was led up to the house. 

Stitch liked to walk on fours most of the time, but now, with his sore arm, he was walking on twos. 

Everyone was told to be quiet. Lilo and Stitch went up to their room. Jumba and Pleakley went upstairs. Splinter and his sons stayed in the living room. They could live without blankets, since it was nice and warm here in Hawaii. 

They all settled down for the night. Mikey took the couch, while the others all took different spots on the floor. But before they had settled down for the night, it couldn't be helped that they all wanted to see the whole house. 

But they all agreed that a tour would be given later on, when Nani and everyone was up. For now, they just had to settle for the living room. They all went to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Splinter and his sons had not been asleep long when Nani had decided to get up for the day. She was used to getting up at the crack of dawn to get ready for the day, and usually go to work. After all, she had a family of five to take care of, and pay the bills to keep the house. Though right now, she didn't know that her family had returned, and with some new guests.

Nani walked into the kitchen for some breakfast, when she heard some loud breathing sounds coming from the living room. She assumed it might have been some of Stitch's cousins. She walked to the edge of the kitchen and peeked into the living room to see who had dropped by.

But instead of the sight of any cousins greeting her, her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw 4 large turtles and a giant rat in her living room!

Nani knew that Lilo had a knack for making strange things and she even had pet bugs in her own room. These 'guests' hadn't been here when she went to bed last night, so it was only one possibility: Lilo and company were back.

Nani got the broom and went to the room and gently nudged one of the turtles on the floor. Don was the closest one to the kitchen.

Don was a light sleeper. He felt nudging on his side. He woke up when it didn't stop. "Hmm?" He looked up, and saw a human standing over him with a broom in her hands. He immediately snapped awake.

"Hey!"

Nani wasn't normally a screamer, but in this case, a talking turtle was just too much. She screamed, making everyone wake up in an instant, and jump to their feet. "What! What is it?" Raph demanded.

Nani screamed some more when they all snapped up and awake, and with weapons in their hands. She held the broom in her hands up in self defense. She did know how to use it. "Make one move toward me, and I'll be forced to hurt you. I know how to use this."

Don was the closest to her. "Look lady, just put the broom down, and we'll talk." He said in a gentle voice.

"Who are you and why are you in my house?" Nani asked, not putting it down yet.

"Lilo invited us here." Leo said. He had a katana in his good hand.

"And where is my little sister? If you've done something to her, I swear I'll…" Nani threatened.

"Hey! We ain't done nothing to her!" Raph snapped.

"She and Stitch went to their room." Mikey spoke up.

"Well, I'll see about that, but first, who are you?" Nani asked.

"We are friends Lady. We are the ones who looked after Stitch when he was in New York." Don explained. He still had his Bo ready for defense, but being the gentlest one, he put it down on the floor to show he wasn't a threat. "We give you our word of honor, we did not harm your sister."

Nani could tell he was trying to tell her he was not a threat. She lowered the broom. Then she saw the turtle's friends lower their weapons, but didn't put them down as Don had.

"Listen Madam, we assure you that we are honorable house guests, and did not harm your little girl." Splinter said.

"You, you can speak too?" Nani spoke in a more scared voice when Splinter talked.

"Yes. We all can talk." Splinter said. "I am called Master Splinter. These are my sons. Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo."

"Your sons? They look nothing like you."

"He means he adopted us." Don said. "And you are…?"

"I am Lilo's big sister, Nani." Nani said.

"So you're the big sister we've heard so much about." Raph declared.

"Lilo's told you about me?"

"Of course. Though Stitch did a little too." Mikey said.

"And what did she say? Him too."

"That you were her older sister, and that you were hotheaded." Mikey said. Then that earned him a hit on the head from Raph. "Ow! Hey!"

"He also said you work a lot." Leo finished.

"Oh, did they really? Yes. I have to work a lot to keep up with the bills in order to keep the house. And yes, I can tend to get mad at Lilo a lot, only because I'm worried about her."

"I know that feeling all too well." Leo said. "I'm the oldest of my brothers and I worry about them."

"I only worry about her because she's my only remaining family member after our parents were killed in a car crash. The aliens came along a little later, and are now additional family." Nani explained.

The guys were saddened at the hearing of their parents. Nani went on. "It was hard at first to accept them being here. Stitch was not easy to live with at first. He tried to destroy everything in sight, but he later came to save Lilo's life more than once. So he's not only her best friend, he's also like her body guard."

"Save her from what?" Raph asked.

"Space aliens. And Stitch's many cousins. They all had bad qualities at the beginning every time a new pod got wet, and activated it. Then, like Stitch, they had destructive qualities, but Lilo and Stitch knew how to befriend them. They are a good team."

"Just like we are." Leo said. "We were trained in the art of the ninja."

"And Miss Nani, I am very sorry for the loss of your parents. I know how you feel. I lost my master, Yoshi, years ago too." Splinter spoke up.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?"

"He was murdered by one of our enemies." Don said. "And he keeps on trying to do us in. We came here because we were invited. And Leo there needs some time for his arm to heal too."

"Yeah, I noticed his hurt arm."

"That enemy that killed Master Yoshi, his army of ninjas did this to me." Leo explained. "And I was nearly done for, and Stitch had followed me. He also got hurt in the process of saving me. Though he just got scratched, and not a broken arm."

"Stitch is pretty indestructible." Nani said.

"How's that possible?" Raph asked.

"Jumba designed him to be that way." Nani said. "Well, it was nice meeting you guys. Now that I see you are not as bad as first thought, I'm going to go check on my sister and Stitch, and then I have to get ready for work." Then she put the broom down in the corner and left the room.

They heard a noise in the hallway and went to see what it was. They didn't see anything.

…..

Up in the dome, Nani awakened Lilo. "Lilo, Honey. Wake up."

"Hmm. Nani?"

"Lilo. Are those the visitors you told me about?"

"Yes. They took care of Stitch. They needed a vacation Nani. And one is hurt." Lilo said sleepily. "You said it was ok if I brought them back."

"Yes. I said it was ok, but you didn't tell me they were 4 turtles and a rat. And when did you get home?"

"Not too long ago. We're tired after a long flight." Lilo said.

"Ok. You stay here and entertain them. It's good you're back." Nani hugged her little sis.

"Ok Nani, you can let go now." Lilo said.

"Well, I have to go get ready for work. I have met your friends and they seem ok." Nani said. Then she got up and checked on Stitch, who was sleeping soundly. Normally, Stitch would wake up when he heard a sound, but now, he was dead tired.

Stitch had heard her, pricked an ear and opened an eye, but went back to sleep when he saw who it was.

Nani saw the bandages on his right arm. What the turtles had told her was true.

Lilo went back to bed. It had been a long night.

…..

Splinter and his sons stayed up while Nani was getting ready. But when she was ready to go, Leo stepped forward and said, "Nani, promise us that you won't tell anyone about us? It's for our safety."

"Ok. I promise, but our town is used to weird. Considering Stitch's cousins live all over town. But they are grateful to have them around." Nani said. "I have to go now." And she walked out.

"So, now what?" Raph asked.

"It has been a long night, my sons. I suggest we go back to sleep for awhile." Splinter suggested.

The turtles agreed with their father, as they were still tired. They went back to bed for several hours.


	19. Chapter 19

Lilo was typically a day person, but after the long flight back home last night, everyone had needed their sleep, and when she first woke up that afternoon, she was so happy to see Stitch on his bed in the same room with her. She also noticed the bandages on his arm. So it hadn't been a dream.

There really were 4 turtles and a rat sleeping downstairs in her living room.

She got out of bed and woke Stitch up. Then they both went downstairs together, glad to be back together at home again. They went to check on their guests.

They found them awake in the living room now, just trying to watch TV, with what scribbly stations they did have, since Nani couldn't even afford cable. The family barely even watched TV at all anyway. Though Pleakley liked to watch a few shows on TV a day, as that was more how he liked to study life on Earth. He liked to call himself the Earth expert. Though the turtles were more than likely to correct him a lot more on how the humans really were like.

"Good afternoon everyone." Lilo greeted.

"Good afternoon." The turtles and Splinter greeted back.

"So what's for breakfast?" Mikey asked.

"Well, Pleakley usually cooks breakfast." Lilo said. "I'll see if him and Jumba are up yet."

Stitch stayed in the living room while the little girl went to check to see if her alien guardians were up yet.

"We met her older sister this morning." Don said.

"You meet Nani?" Stitch asked.

"Yes. She seemed nice, though she freaked out at first." Leo said.

"Nani nice to guests, but not always nice to family. She mean lots of time." Stitch said.

"We get that a lot from Raph too." Mikey said.

"I'm sure it's only because she is concerned for you and her younger sister." Splinter said.

"I know she is." Lilo now came back in. "But it often doesn't seem like it. All it seems we ever do is fight, or yells. And she's ALWAYS working. She's never home."

"What does she do?" Leo asked.

"She rents water gear to tourists and people who live here who like to go boating, water skiing, swimming, and surfing." Lilo explained.

"Surfing! I LOVE to surf!" Mikey exploded.

"Then you should also meet Nani's boyfriend, David. He loves to surf too." Lilo said.

"How is he around Stitch and his cousins?" Splinter asked.

"He's great. He's into weird things like me and Nani are." She replied. "He's not around all that much, as Nani is always saying she's too busy for a date with him."

"That sounds real mean." Mikey said. "At least April and Casey, even with their jobs, always have time for each other and us."

"Sometimes we wonder too. They spend more time with each other more than us too. Being human and being able to live up in the real world than down in a sewer like us." Don said.

Pleakley then came in and said, "Good afternoon, everyone. Let's say I cook us up some dinner. You guys are our guests. So I will cook."

"You always do cook, Pleakley." Lilo said.

"What's Jumba up to?" Don asked.

"He's upstairs working in his lab, waiting for our so-called breakfast." The noodle alien said. Then he went to go make up some food for everyone.

…..

A little while later, 'breakfast' was ready.' It was a little hard to find space with chairs for everyone in the kitchen, since there were so many people in there now.

Then, after breakfast, the turtles really wanted to go out and explore the town. Lilo and Stitch were more than happy to want to take them. But the guys insisted that they wear some clothes before they went out, just in case if anyone might freak out about them.

At least no one would object that Lilo was being babysat.

Before they went, Don and Jumba also checked on Stitch's arm wound, and changed the bandages.

When they left the house, Splinter stayed behind to talk some more to the alien guardians, while he let his sons go out and explore the town with their guides. The boys could only wear some of Jumba's clothes. They looked like true Hawaiian tourists in them, though they all felt kind of strange in them.

Though the turtles knew that there wasn't much of a threat here in Hawaii, at least they hoped so, they all still carried their weapons.

Lilo was glad she didn't have Hula practice today, though she was sure the guys would be interested in seeing her dance. And for once, she also felt proud that she and Stitch had a posse to hang with, even if they were much older than her. Course the turtles were closer to Nani's age, but slightly younger.

The turtles thought the town was very beautiful. And they were seeing it in broad daylight, and not on rooftops. They all had sunglasses on over their eyes besides wearing Jumba's clothes. They were walking barefoot on the sidewalk since they were used to it.

…..

Throughout the day, Lilo and Stitch took the turtles to get some ice cream and show them the sights, where she went to Hula school, where her enemy, Mertle Edmonds lived, and where David lived.

David was a little surprised to see them, but he quickly made friends with them, especially Mikey. It was getting late in the day, but Mikey challenged David to a surfing competition. Tomorrow, they would see Mikey and David surf the waves against each other.

They went back to the house for the night. Lilo and Stitch had had a fun day showing the turtles the sights, and the boys were real happy to see them too. Nani also brought 5 pizzas home for dinner. Everyone enjoyed that and told her what they did all day once they had gotten all their rest after the flight home last night.

Stitch also called Angel to tell her that he was home again, and in no time flat, she was over too, and Splinter and his sons finally got to meet Stitch's legendary girlfriend.

Angel was a bit shocked that her mate had been hurt. She was certain that he was practically invincible. He told her the story. And when she was formally introduced to the family of Splinter and his sons, she was grateful to them for saving him and returning him to her.

At least she wasn't so rude to them as compared to how she was with Lilo a lot of times, considering they were males too. She also noticed Leo's broken arm slung in a sling.

Stitch told her in their native language that he had saved Leo's life and that's how he got a cut on his arm. She told him that she was just so happy that he was back and not in worse shape than he was.

It wasn't long before everyone went to bed. Splinter said that his sons would be training again tomorrow, even Leo. He was already training anyway, just not using his broken arm.

But tonight when they all went to bed, Angel was sleeping in the same bed as Stitch. He held her close and likewise.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day, with Angel in tow, she didn't want to let Stitch out of her sight, and also considering he was hurt, Lilo and Stitch took the turtles to more exploring sites on the island.

First though, a surfing competition was promised to them, by David and Mikey.

"If Nani didn't have to work today, she could also be surfing with them too." Lilo said.

"We'll be here for a little while yet, Lilo. She could show us another day." Raph said. He was interested in seeing her older sister surf.

Mikey and David put on a good show. They both surfed really well. They fell off a few times if the wind current changed or a changed in the tide, but it was fun. It was a nice day out.

Then eventually, everyone else decided they wanted to join on the fun to go swimming, it was warming up. But Leo decided that if they should do that, they needed a deserted beach, not a crowded one.

David took them all to a deserted beach, where all of them, with only Leo, Stitch, and Angel didn't go into the water. Leo would have loved to join them, but he had a plaster cast on his left arm. He looked on sadly. He wanted to join them so badly.

And eventually, even Don and Raph tried to go surfing too. Not always perfection, but fun just to be out in public and swimming on a warm day.

It was just a too fun day to do anything else but swim. Sometimes his family would come over and talk to him while taking short swimming breaks.

Stitch and Angel were just too preoccupied with each other, but had watched the surfing and swimming. But soon, he looked over, and saw Leo looking miserable. Stitch excused himself from Angel and went over to comfort Leo.

"Leo sad?" He said.

"Yes. I just want to enjoy what my brothers are doing. I'm a turtle. I should be able to join them in anything. But with this broken arm, I can't get the cast wet." Leo explained. He petted Stitch's head. "Thanks for caring."

"Stitch happy to be with Angel again. Sorry Leo sad. But bad hurt. Meega too. Not bad as now, but not swimming." Stitch said.

"I'll be alright Stitch. You can go back to your girlfriend now." Leo said. "I didn't mean to bother you with my problems. I'll be able to have fun with them again in no time."

Stitch reluctantly went back to Angel.

Leo wished he had a girlfriend, but it was highly that he would never get one.

The day soon came to an end. They all said goodbye to David and they headed back to Lilo's house.

It was after dark when they got home, and Nani had dinner waiting. She typically didn't like her little sister being out after dark, but she had reliable caretakers with her right now, that were much older than her.

Dinner was eaten peacefully, and they all told what the surfing and swimming was like.

"I'd LOVE to live here!" Mikey practically shouted.

"We are only here on vacation for two months, Michelangelo." Splinter scolded his son.

"I know Sensei, but I'm just saying, I love it here already." Mikey said more calmly.

"It's only our second day here Mikey. We still have much more to see." Don said.

Then shortly after dinner, a movie was watched, though it had to be down to kid seeing level, no real horror movie. Leo, Raph, and Don would be grateful for that, as Mikey often had nightmares from monster movies he watched.

Then it was bedtime again. Splinter and his sons, once again, slept in the living room. And everyone else went to their bedrooms.

…..

This day, Lilo was taking the turtles to meet some of Stitch's cousins. So far, they had only been introduced to Angel.

The turtles met many of Stitch's cousins that day. Sparky, the electrical one; Richter, the earthquake one; Kixx, a heavyweight and fighter kind of one; Felix, Jumba had fixed him into a cleaner again. They saw a popcorn maker cousin in the movie theater, a good guy hero one, called Ace. (Just some examples.) And many more cousins.

At the end of the day, the turtles were all amazed at what Stitch's cousins could do. Heck, many of the talents that each cousin had could even be useful for fighting bad guys back in New York. With an army of these creatures, the turtles could really beat the Shredder, or even Bishop!

When they got home again that evening, Don went to talk to Jumba about his creations.

"Jumba, could I ask you something?" Don asked, stepping into the alien's room.

"Sure. What is it you want, smart turtle?" Jumba said.

"I like to be called Don much better if you please. But anyway, after seeing your incredible creations today, and seeing what many talents they have, I was wondering if perhaps, if they could ever come to New York if we ever needed them as back up to fight an enemy?" Don asked.

Jumba perked in his seat, then turned. "Needing my experiments for fighting?"

"Yes. We are often very outnumbered in battles. Especially against the Foot ninjas and their leader, Shredder. And we could use some more muscle in our battles." Don explained.

"Sure. They are ever welcome to go to your city whenever you need them. I give you a number to call to whenever you need help." Jumba said.

"Thanks." Don said. And he left the room. He was grateful.

When Don went into the kitchen to see his family playing cards, he spoke up. "Hey guys. I just spoke with Jumba, and I asked if we ever needed back up in a fight back home, he said Stitch's cousins were welcome to come help out. Because we really could use some more fighting friends of our own if we ever hope to defeat the Shredder and the Foot."

"That would really help us out a whole lot. Thanks for asking Donny." Leo smiled. At least he could play cards with the others with his injured arm.

Don smiled back.

So it was decided that Stitch and any of his cousins were going to be back up in New York, but only when they were really needed.

Jumba gave Don the number to call that evening before bed.


	21. Chapter 21

Don had now programmed the new number into his shell cell, and all the other shell cells. Now they would have an army at their command. But they were only to use it in dire emergencies. And they also were given the house number too in case they ever wanted to talk about how things were going, and vice versa.

The 3rd day there now, and Lilo had hula class today. Lilo warned the turtles that now they would end up meeting her nemesis, Mertle Edmonds, and her posse, Yuki, Terese, and Elena.

"Don't worry, Lilo. We'll be there to protect you." Leo said. "And we'll also tell your teacher that we're more cousins of yours, visiting from New York." That was the plan anyway.

The turtles still wore Jumba's clothes. And they made sure to hide their shells good.

Angel had gone home today. So it was just Lilo and Stitch leading the way to the hula school. Leo had made sure that they had left in plenty of time. And Lilo had said that she was always late to class, not that she was meaning to be.

When they all walked into the building, Lilo's classmates were surprised to see Stitch back with her. They had thought that he had run away again, though he never had. But then, they also noticed a group of tall green men with them too.

"Who are you?" Moses, the teacher, asked.

"We're some cousins of Lilo's, visiting from New York for a couple of months." Leo plainly said. "I'm Leo."

"Don."

"Raphael." Raph knew that he needed to say his whole name. Name introductions had been discussed as well. "But I like to be called Raph."

"Mikey."

"Wow, Leo. Your name sounds just like Weird-lo's name!" Mertle mocked.

Leo turned at that. "Then it's Leonardo to you. I'm assuming you're Mertle."

"Yes. That's me. I'm the best dancer at this school." She ranted.

"Ok, that enough Mertle. It's time to get to dancing the dances now. You guys can grab some chairs over there." Moses said.

Stitch sat down on the floor, while the turtles went and got some chairs to sit on. Don grabbed two, as one was for Leo.

Mertle and her friends could see the cast on Leo's injured arm, but then, also looking at Stitch, they also noticed the bandages on his right arm.

"What happened to your dog's leg?" Elena, the blonde one, asked.

Lilo wasn't sure what to say. But it was answered for her.

"He was hurt in a fight saving me." Leo said. "We're both doing well enough."

"Now let the dances begin." Moses said.

Mertle's friends were first, then Mertle, and Lilo was last, as always. The boys thought the dances were beautiful, though Lilo's was the best, not Mertle's, as she had said she was.

Mertle and her friends did start to taunt Lilo some. That's when Raph came to her rescue. "Ah, shut up, you spoiled little brats! Lilo was the best out of all of you put together! You four are no better than our own enemies back home who hurt Leo and Stitch! Now lay off of her!"

Lilo was so happy that someone had finally stood up for her! Moses always took Mertle's side more than hers, just because she liked things in a different way than a spoiled girl like Mertle.

The girls were taken aback at Raph's snap at them. But what he said was true.

Moses got mad at that. "Now Raphael, don't talk like that to the girls."

"Why not? They need to be put in their place. That bullying has gone too far." Raph said.

"And I've put up with my own brother pushing me around too. And they are just little kids. There's no reason for that." Leo added. "And you allow it to happen."

"And that's why I fight with Mertle." Lilo added on.

"Fight how?" Mikey asked.

"Punching, hitting, kicking, biting." She said. "Mertle knows just how to make me mad."

"You are one spoiled brat!" Raph told Mertle. "Come on, Lilo, Stitch, let's go."

Lilo, Stitch, and the turtles all left the school.

"Why do you go there when that happens every time?" Don asked.

"Because Nani pays for me to go there to learn hula dancing." Lilo said. "I just hope that what Raph said made an impact on Mertle and her friends."

"Hopefully. Because at least one of us is coming with you every time you have to go there while we are here, to make sure they don't bug you." Leo said.

Lilo was finally SO happy to have a posse! Besides Stitch that was. And they were teens too. Sometimes older ones could be useful in putting real young ones in their places.

…

And so, that promise was fulfilled. At least one turtle would accompany Lilo and Stitch to the school while they would be there, just to supervise the bullying. It needed to be done so badly.

The family met all the experiments while they were in Hawaii. They interacted with some of them. Especially like Cannonball, since he made awesome waves in the water. And Don had been more than thrilled to meet Sparky, the one who could power anything, or destroy something.

Ninja training was still done every day, but outside, unless it rained.

When the end of the second week came upon them, the bandages were taken off of Stitch's arm, and the stitches were taken out by Don. The hair was already just barely starting to grow back from where it had been shaved. And there would be a good scar under his arm, but it was under his arm, so it would be barely noticeable.

Nani eventually did have a day off, and she showed them how well she could surf.

Most of the time while his sons explored the island, Splinter just stayed in the house and did what he normally did at home. Though he talked to Pleakley a lot too. And the one-eyed noodle alien learned much more about Earth. And that mosquitoes were NOT an endangered species!

Everyone even had pictures taken. The mutants from New York were considered like family now.

…..

The two months end came up all too quickly. Leo soon also had his cast removed from his left arm, and he was glad to be able to use it again. But before they would leave, Leo wanted to celebrate his having his arm back with going swimming and surfing all day this day. In 3 days, they planned to be going back home.

Also in their time away, Casey had called and said that nothing too bad was happening on the streets. Just minor things, and he and April were doing fine, but missed them being there. "We'll be home soon." Raph had told his best friend.

On the second to last day before leaving for home, everyone, including Nani, went swimming for the day. This was Leo's day for celebration! He could swim and get wet again!

It was a blast that day, and a great dinner, and a great movie flick too.

Then they all went to bed in Lilo's house for the last time.

….

The next day, everything that the turtles had gotten here to take home with them, aside from their belongings they already owned, was packed up and put on the spaceship.

Nani was even there to say goodbye. Lilo and Stitch, aside from Jumba, were accompanying them on their way home.

Leo went up to Nani, "Thanks so much for your hospitality and letting us stay here."

"You're welcome Leo. We'll all miss you. We learned so much from you guys." Nani said.

And then, they were off. This was all done at night.

….

After several hours flight, they soon arrived back in New York. Jumba landed in Central Park like last time.

The turtles and Splinter gathered up their stuff and took it off the ship. Stitch helped too. He had been more than happy to, considering they had done so much for him, and then his own family back in Hawaii. And now, his cousins were friends with them as well, and with the press of a button, if trouble threatened, they would come to the rescue.

And Splinter and his sons had been more than happy for the two month getaway vacation. They had desperately needed it. But they had missed home and their friends too. It was time to get home and settle again.

Jumba, Lilo, and Stitch went with them to their home, that was still intact while they were gone, and they all had pizza and a movie to celebrate being home again, but then, they had to leave. They couldn't risk their spaceship being discovered.

"We understand." Splinter said. "And thank you again for your hospitality."

"You're welcome, Master Splinter." Lilo said.

Stitch had also become quite good friends with Mikey too. He ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you, Little Blue Dude." Mikey said.

"Meega too. Mikey good friend." Stitch replied.

"Nice meeting all of you, now we must go, Little Girl and 626." Jumba said.

They all said their final goodbyes and went back to the park to see the aliens and little girl off. They all waved goodbye. The ship started and took off.

"Now we must go home, my sons. It was a great trip, and we all learned many new things. And saw many things. Hawaii was beautiful, but this city is our real home." Splinter said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I missed beating up bad guys." Raph said.

"Well, now that we're back, you can." Leo said.

"I loved the technology they had, but I still missed my own lab and projects." Don said.

"I missed my room, TV, and video games." Mikey said.

"I missed my own room and stories." Splinter said. "We have all missed our home, and can now go back to doing them again, but we will always remember our friends and will call them from time to time."

"Yes Sensei." All four said at once.

…

And so, for a long time to come, the turtles and Stitch's family did talk to each other often over the phone, or sent letters back and forth.

And there even came a time when Stitch and a lot of his cousins had to come in as back up for the turtles when their worst enemies threatened. But at least the turtles now had their own secret army.

It was good to have friends even in faraway places.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been asked before about making a sequel to this, but the thing is, I'm just out of ideas for a sequel. If anyone wants to write a sequel for this, let me know. I'll be glad to give consent for you to write it, I just need to know before you start writing.


End file.
